Hsi Wu's search for the Shi Hen Ra
by KND-Operative
Summary: What would happen if Hsi Wu was able to get through the Eighth Door because an important rule was overlooked, and with the help of the Dark Hand, began to search for an power long forgotten? FINISHED!
1. Guess Wu!

Hsi Wu's POV ************************************************************************  
  
"Oh Hsi Wu!"  
  
No.  
  
No way in the Demon netherworld!  
  
I turn around, away from my stupid siblings, and see jade standing in front of the eighth door.  
  
"One goes through, that's the rule!" she says blowing me a kiss.  
  
NO! This can't be the way it ends! If I don't get through this damned door, I'll be stuck to face the anger of my brothers and sisters! I'll be forced to soar in this sickly orange sky! And why should Jade be the one to...  
  
Wait...  
  
If only one could pass through a door, how could she have gotten here? Unless...  
  
THAT'S IT!!!  
  
I'm pumping my wings as hard as I can, yet I know I won't make it. The door is closing to fast now that jade has gone though. But...maybe if I throw this moose thing, the door will jam!  
  
Heh. I'm a genius.  
  
Now I just transform myself into a rat and squeeze through.  
  
Ahhhhhhh. Blue sky at last.  
  
I'm free again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Jade!!" Jackie yelled out. "Oh, Jade! I was so afraid that you would be trapped in that evil demon world!"  
  
"Tch. What do you think I am, a little kid or something?"  
  
"Aiy-ah!"  
  
Everybody turned to Uncle to see what the problem was.  
  
"Demon door is blocked! Move moose!"  
  
"Wah! How did that get there?!" Jade rushed to grab the camera and unstuck the door, sealing off Demon World forever.  
  
"Um, Jackie? Now that we're at Moose World..."  
  
"Of course Jade. Let's have fun."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
But as Jade and the rest of the group went to have fun at Hong Kong Moose World, none saw the sky demon perched atop of a roller coaster.  
  
That's right, you pathetic mortals, Hsi Wu thought, enjoy yourselves, while it is still your world to enjoy...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shendu's POV  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
"Please, brothers and sisters! It's not my fault that the weakest of our siblings escaped instead of one of you!"  
  
"Shendu, you little foolish worm!" Po Kong screams in my face. "That demon is no longer here, which makes YOU the weakest now! And you're going to face the wrath of all of us!"  
  
"But my siblings, w-we can still escape this blasted world!"  
  
"And how do you propose we do that, scum?" Tso Lan asks.  
  
How do we escape? How do we escape? How do we escape? How do we-  
  
"In my time outside, I have discovered that there is a portal for all of us to escape through! We have to go that way, and in about 5 days, we shall arrive."  
  
And with that, my siblings begin to fly toward the area of the portal. This should keep them off my back for at least 10 days. Of course, when they find that there is no portal...  
  
Time to figure out an escape plan.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shendu: So you're just going to let my siblings destroy me, eh?  
  
KND Operative: Well, you can't say that you don't deserve it.  
  
Shendu: OH REALLY? WHAT DID I DO?!?!?!  
  
KND Operative: Possessed a guy, make your siblings be trapped, killed hundreds, made many other suffer, lied to your siblings-  
  
Shendu: Alright! I get it!  
  
Hsi Wu: I forgive him!  
  
Shendu: ..................  
  
KND Operative: .............  
  
Shendu: HEY! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M BEING TORTURED!  
  
Hsi Wu: Not my fault you couldn't worm your way out of trouble, loser.  
  
Shendu: YAH!!! (Chases Hsi Wu and shoots fire at him)  
  
KND Operative: I gotta start hanging out with a new crowd...anyway, please review, and Ch 2 coming up soon.  
  
Hsi Wu: Is that the best you got, sloth demon?!  
  
Shendu: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!  
  
KND Operative: (Sighs) Demons... 


	2. Plans and Flashbacks

KND Operative: I don't wanna do the disclaimer...you do it, Uncle.  
  
Uncle: AIY-AH! First you let demon free, now you make Uncle do your work!  
  
KND Operative: Well, I could always sic the Kids Next Door on you...  
  
Uncle: ...Evil author boy owns nothing that is in Uncle's show!  
  
KND Operative: That's more like-  
  
Uncle: One more thing! Evil boy owns a few things in this chapter! No steal!  
  
KND Operative: You done?  
  
Uncle: DO NOT QUESTION UNCLE!!! START STORY!  
  
KND Operative:...Here it is, for your viewing pleasure.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, Hsi Wu thought, what am I to do now? Even though my portal is sealed forever, I'm the youngest of my siblings, and that accursed Chi wizard undoubtedly has a spell that could seal me back in the netherworld...or worse...  
  
Hsi Wu shuddered. He couldn't even imagine his own death. Even though he was thousands of years old, he couldn't picture his life ending. To never be able to soar the skies again...  
  
He suddenly needed to fly.  
  
He soared off of his perch in Moose World and began to soar. It had been so long since he flew in this world, he forgot what a joy it was to look down and see nothing than floating rocks. It was so beautiful...maybe he shouldn't try to destroy it...  
  
What was he thinking!? He was an all-powerful demon! He would make this world his kingdom!  
  
...But how?  
  
He had been defeated twice, and that was before his siblings were banished. What would he do now, alone? He had to think back to when demons ruled the Earth. There were a few humans who were a challenge, but they were easily destroyed. Maybe something they created could be of some use to him.  
  
Of course!  
  
The Shi-Hen-Ra!  
  
********************************-Flashback-******************************  
  
"You're pathetic, chi sorceress!" Xiao Fung said to the young woman on the ground. "Your spells could never be a match for either of us! Hsi Wu here is the weakest of all of us, and yet you couldn't even scratch him. Now, prepare for your demise!"  
  
"You...pathetic demons...don't even know what you're up against... the chi- spells...were just used to...distract you..."  
  
"Distract us? From what? Tearing you apart from the instant we saw you?" Hsi Wu laughed.  
  
"N...no...I was sending my...power...to the Shi-Hen-Ra!."  
  
"What is this?" Hsi Wu questioned, a bit nervous.  
  
"Four magical jewels were created a long time ago... hidden where their elements...was greatest...and... whoever gathers them together in one place gains...infinite power...I will use their power...to destroy all you demons! Ice...earth...water...fire...I call upon you! "  
  
"Hsi Wu, we must kill her now!"  
  
Hsi Wu quickly thrust his arm through the stomach of the sorceress.  
  
"Urk!"  
  
The sorceress began to fail, but as she died, these words passed her lips:  
  
"I will die...but...the Shi...Hen-Ra...will...live on..."  
  
"Phew..." Xiao Fung said.  
  
"Glad that's over," Hsi Wu sighed.  
  
*******************************-End Flashback-***************************  
  
"Yahahahahaha!! You foolish sorceress! The power you bestowed on those jewels to destroy me will now empower me to rule the Earth! Wait a minute, how am I going to get to the four ends of the Earth anyway? I don't even know where the jewels are. Hmmmmmm..."  
  
Unfortunately, Hsi Wu was so preoccupied with his plans, he didn't realize that he was hovering right over Moose World.  
  
"AAAHHH! Hsi Wu!!!"  
  
His was suddenly aware of his predicament, and looked down to see a face he remembered to well.  
  
"Hello, Jackie Chan!"  
  
Hsi Wu floated down to meet his enemy, who was separated from the others and was carrying a large doll of Super-Moose. He dropped it and went into a defensive position.  
  
"How did you get here?! The portals of all the demons are permanently closed!"  
  
"No kidding, Chan. Fortunately I escaped through Shendu's portal, Chan. Now if you-"  
  
"You are lying! Jade went through the portal! Only one person can go through a portal!"  
  
"Wrong, Chan. Only one DEMON can pass through a door! Otherwise, how would Jade have been sucked into our accursed world, hmmm?!"  
  
"Oh, no, you're right...wait! What are you going to do to our world now that-"  
  
"YOUR world, karate boy? Correction-MY world! You pathetic humans have been here to long! You're just like the giant lizards of old; it's time for you to give up your kingdom to me- Hsi Wu, the ruler of Earth!"  
  
Jackie didn't waste any time in trying to attack Hsi Wu. He charged at him, but Hsi Wu simply flew upwards.  
  
"I don't have time to play with you this time, Chan. I have servants to gather! So for now, farewell!"  
  
Hsi Wu launched himself into the sky, leaving a stupefied Jackie behind him."  
  
"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look out Shi-Hen-Ra, here I come! But first, I'll have to get some help..."  
  
Jackie stared at the place where Hsi Wu flew off.  
  
"How do I tell this to Uncle...?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
KND Operative: Well, I think this story is shaping up pretty nicely, eh, Hsi Wu?  
  
Hsi Wu: Uncle doesn't seem to think so.  
  
KND Operative: Huh?  
  
(Uncle comes)  
  
Uncle: AIY-AH!!!! FIRST YOU MAKE UNCLE DO DISCLAIMER, AND YOU NO EVEN PUT HIM IN CHAPTER!  
  
KND Operative: I didn't know that disclaimer meant so much to you...  
  
Uncle: You let Uncle be in next chapter!  
  
KND Operative: Sure, fine, have it your way.  
  
Uncle: Good! (Leaves)  
  
Hsi Wu: That's it? You're just gonna let him have his way?  
  
KND Operative: Not exactly...  
  
Hsi Wu: Eh?  
  
KND Operative: I have plans for him...anyway, care to do the honors?  
  
Hsi Wu: Okay...um...please review or the author won't continue...AND I WANT THE SHI-HEN-RA, SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
KND Operative: And would you say no to Hsi Wu? 


	3. The Gathering

KND Operative: Well, since everyone is still preparing for this chapter *coughslackerscough*, I'm stuck doing the disclaimer. So...I don't own any of the characters on the show. I own everything else, and I will press charges if I find any of it in other stories. So, here's Ch. 3!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"AACK!!"  
  
The red haired fighter slammed himself into the wall, continuing his daily training. Undoubtedly, if he kept this up, he would have to become stronger than that accursed Chan and his whale of an ally. He would finally become the most powerful warrior in the world. Dropping to start 500 push-ups, he visualized he enemies' destruction.  
  
Heh. Hak Foo liked what he saw.  
  
He was so caught up in his training and visualizing the defeat of his enemies, Hak Foo didn't notice the wing demon flying towards the open window of Hak Foo's gym.  
  
"31...32...33..."  
  
The demon jumped into the gym and started to sneak up on the fighter.  
  
"56...57...58..."  
  
He reached out a claw...  
  
"64...65...66..."  
  
And then Hsi Wu struck.  
  
"BOO!!!"  
  
"WAAAHH!!!"  
  
Hsi Wu laughed. He was the youngest of his demon brothers; he couldn't help himself.  
  
Hak Foo turned around to see a strange creature with familiar eyes...no...it couldn't be...  
  
"Evil demon! What are you doing in my gym!?!?"  
  
"I'm looking for recruits. From what I heard from Shendu you are more or less as strong as Chan. I could use your help."  
  
"Never! I'm through with demons!"  
  
"Apparently, you're not. Come on, you WILL help me!"  
  
That got Hak Foo mad. Nobody ordered him around anymore.  
  
"Angry tiger eats bat!"  
  
Hak Foo charged at Hsi Wu, but Hsi Wu simply grabbed Hak Foo's shoulders and threw him into the wall of the building.  
  
"Are you going to agree now, or will I have to tear out one of your arms?"  
  
Hak Foo gulped. He seriously doubted that Hsi Wu would do anything of the sort, but he had learned not to put anything past these accursed demons. "What do you need me for, bat boy?"  
  
Hsi Wu would have killed him for that if it hadn't been for two reasons: 1. He needed muscle, and 2. He had learned that when humans ask questions, they were usually about to agree.  
  
"Quite simply, I seek 4 magical jewels that will give me infinite power over all others. With this power I will turn this world into my kingdom...and those who assist will gain power as well." Humans also loved rewards.  
  
"Power, eh? Perhaps you do need my help..."  
  
"That's what I thought, human. Now come, we must find some more help."  
  
Infinite power, eh? Hak Foo thought. Stupid demon! All I have to do is pretend to follow your orders, and then I shall become omnipotent! And even if you do get the jewels first, at least there is a continent or two in it for me...  
  
Hsi Wu, meanwhile, was deep in thought as they left the gym to seek more help. He couldn't try to get Ratso, Chow, or Finn to help him. Those fools managed to screw all of Shendu's plans up, so what could possibly do for him?  
  
"Hey, sky demon? Where do we go from here? Do you even know where these jewels are?"  
  
"Well, no...not their exact locations...I do know that they were located 'where their elements were the strongest' and that the elements were ice, earth, water and fire, but nothing else."  
  
"Well, don't you think that we should try to find someone who can get us to these locations and someone who could locate them?"  
  
"Do you anybody with tons of your money who can transport us to the four corners of the earth, human?"  
  
Hak Foo smirked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Valmont sighed. He was taking a relaxing bath in a personal hot tub. It was a good thing he remembered that trust fund his great-aunt left him. Now that those accursed demons were all gone for good, he would relax, take therapy lessons, and then finally return to his favorite activities: stealing and making money, sans Shendu.  
  
"That's right, Shendu! You're gone for good! You and all your disgusting siblings! You're all nothing but pathetic excuses for newts!"  
  
"Who's pathetic?"  
  
Valmont gasped. NO! NOT AGAIN!!  
  
"A demon? Where?" Valmont shrieked, jumping out of a hot tub and putting on a robe.  
  
"Look up, fool!"  
  
Valmont looked at the ceiling and saw a familiar figure, with Hak Foo hanging from his foot.  
  
"You! You're...er...Tso Lan?"  
  
"No you fool! My name is Hsi Wu!"  
  
"Whatever! What exactly do you want?"  
  
"I want your help, Valmont. You're rich and intelligent. I need money and intellect right now."  
  
Valmont was surprised. He didn't know that demons could finish a sentence without a threat involved. This Hsi Wu was actually...complimenting him?  
  
"Intelligent?"  
  
"Of course. You were the one who pulled of so many crimes to get to where you are today, right?"  
  
"Um...sure...I guess..."  
  
"Now won't you help me get what I want?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Four magic jewels, if you must know. That's all I'm saying to you."  
  
"W-well, what do I get if I help you?"  
  
Hsi Wu thought. This human had enough already, and he couldn't give parts of HIS kingdom away to every one of his cronies. "You get...to keep your head on your shoulders."  
  
Valmont sighed. He couldn't have hoped this demon was completely different from Shendu. "Very well then...what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you realize that two men will hardly be enough to pull this job off. Surely you must have some useful contacts."  
  
"I know three guys who could help you, actually."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A non-specified amount of time later...  
  
"I take it these were the three useful contacts you had mentioned?" Hsi Wu said, in the form of the human.  
  
"Indeed. I shall introduce you to them:  
  
"This is Fug Hai, a master of karate and the like," he said pointing to a short Asian man with shoulder length green hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Cyon, an expert at forming plans," at an African with black hair, large green eyes, and a blue bandana around his neck.  
  
"And Mark here is the best assassin in all of America," showing Hsi Wu an American wish a buzz cut and sunglasses, about 6' 5" tall.  
  
"Very well then...before you start this mission, I think it wise to know who you are dealing with, exactly." With that, Hsi Wu transformed into his true demon form. The three stood speechless for a moment, then ran as far from Valmont, Hak Foo, and Hsi Wu as they possibly could.  
  
"...Do you know anyone else who could help us that has a backbone?"  
  
"Actually...um...Hsi Wu..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I only know three other people who won't run at the sight of a demon."  
  
"OH NO!!! NOT THOSE THREE BUMBLING FOOLS!!! I WILL NOT STOOP THAT LOW!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe I'm stooping this low." Hsi Wu moaned.  
  
"Hey!" Chow said. "You think we enjoy working with a demon again?"  
  
"Yeah," Ratso added, "Your brother scared us enough."  
  
"Are you like him? I mean...are you going to try and kill everyone we meet?" Finn said, nervously.  
  
"Shendu is nothing but a fool with no patience. Why would I kill mindlessly when I could use those people as my subjects?"  
  
"Oh," Finn said. "That's not so bad...I guess..."  
  
"Okay, now listen to me, you fools!" Hsi Wu exclaimed. "In the past, you three have shown a remarkable ability to fail at everything you do. Now, this mission is far too important to screw up. If something goes wrong, Jackie Chan could wind up having unlimited strength!"  
  
Or I could, Hak Foo thought with pleasure.  
  
"Now, to avoid this, I am going to cast a spell on the three of you. You will become much faster and stronger than you are now."  
  
"Cool!" Ratso said happily.  
  
"Now Chan's gonna get what's coming to him," Chow added.  
  
"Unfortunately, your small brains won't be affected, but sacrifices must be taken."  
  
"We don't HAVE to do this, you know!" Finn shot back.  
  
"That's true...you don't have to do this...of course, you don't have to live, either."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Go Hsi Wu?" Ratso said.  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
"Excuse me, demon? Why can't I gain this power as well?" Hak Foo asked.  
  
"You don't need it, fool. It can only work on three humans at a time, anyway."  
  
Hak Foo had to try very hard not to attack the demon. Don't do it, Hak Foo thought angrily, you'll get back at him soon enough.  
  
"Now then...time to awaken your powers.  
  
"He wix chak mon frea jut mek hi um fa um fa um fa krouf has sa ki eep ork aghz! Invoke!"  
  
A dark purple light came out of the tips of Hsi Wu's fingers and circled the bodies of Ratso, Finn, and Chow. Then came the pain. They dropped to their knees and screamed in agony, allowing the light to enter their mouths and into their bodies. This caused them to scream even louder. It felt like they were being stuck with millions of needles. After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, they suddenly stopped and they stood up unsteadily.  
  
"What's the big idea, Hsi Wu? That could have killed us!" Finn yelled.  
  
Hsi Wu snorted. "It was a risk I was willing to take."  
  
Chow snapped. "YOU JERK!" he screamed, pounding a nearby support puller of marble.  
  
The pillar shattered.  
  
Finn and Ratso gasped, while Hak Foo and Valmont stood dumbfounded.  
  
"Ch-chow? That you?" Ratso asked.  
  
"I-I think..."  
  
Ratso then jabbed at a wall, while Finn kicked another pillar. Both crumbled. Unfortunately, the 2 pillars that were destroyed caused an avalanche of marble and wood to fall on Finn.  
  
"FINN!!" Chow and Ratso yelled.  
  
"Yo," Finn said, on the other side of the room.  
  
"That was quick..." Valmont said obviously.  
  
"They are stronger than I could ever have guessed..." Hak Foo whispered."  
  
"All right!!!" Finn screamed.  
  
"We can beat Chan for sure now!" Ratso said, punching the air as if Jackie himself was there.  
  
"Chan can wait, you fools. We still need a way to locate the Shi-Hen-Ra!"  
  
"The what?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A while before this, however...  
  
"...And then he took off in that direction, and that's when I came back to you!"  
  
Jackie was standing at the Moose world entrance, explaining to Uncle, Jade, and Thoru the events that had just unfolded with Hsi Wu.  
  
"Aiy-ah! Jade! How could you let demon through the door! You shouldn't be so careless."  
  
"But Uncle! I thought that he wouldn't be able to get through the door!"  
  
"Aiy-ah! Uncle needs to think! There must be a way to banish the sky Demon without the door, but how?"  
  
"Um, sensei? Perhaps this requires research."  
  
"Yes, Thoru, you are correct. Let us return home."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
KND Operative: There it is, the third chapter of my story. I-  
  
Hsi Wu: Hey, I thought you said you had "Plans" for Uncle, you liar.  
  
KND Operative: I did.  
  
Hsi Wu: So why didn't you-  
  
Uncle: (being chased by giant man-eating sandwich) YOU ARE EVIL AUTHOR!!!!!!  
  
Hsi Wu: Never mind...  
  
KND Operative: Now, I must get a person to do the summary...Author power!  
  
Chow: (Suddenly appears) What the? Where the heck am I?  
  
KND Operative: Just read this (gives index card).  
  
Chow: O...kay...please, um...review. That's it.  
  
KND Operative: Thank you.  
  
Chow: Why did I have to do that?  
  
KND Operative: Because you're in a story and we need to get feedback from reviews.  
  
Chow: Really. So you're, what, the author?  
  
KND Operative: Basically.  
  
Chow: Nice. Review so I can be famous from being in this story! 


	4. A Reforming Heart

Disclaimer: What a waste of my time... I own nothing on the cartoon. I have about (checks wallet) 3 dollars, so sueing me would be pointless. Sue Valmont or something...Oh yeah, and most of this chapter will be dedicated to my favorite character-  
  
Hsi Wu: Me!!!  
  
KND Operative: No Hsi Wu, you're not my favorite. It's-  
  
Shendu: FINALLY! It's about time I'm respected!  
  
KND Operative:...No, not you either Shendu.  
  
Jade: Tch, it's obviously me! Duh!  
  
KND Operative: (sighs) Lord, what fools these cartoons be...it's none of you guys!  
  
Shendu: Then enlighten us, mortal, as to who it is!  
  
KND Operative: If you must know, it's Chow. So here we go!  
  
Hsi Wu: Chow?  
  
KND Operative: Yup. 3, 2, 1, GO!!! ************************************************************************  
  
"Jackie! Bring me a compass!"  
  
"Um...Uncle? What do you need a compass for?"  
  
The Chans and Tohru had finally reached San Francisco again, and they were searching for a power do defeat Hsi Wu, and they had been trying to figure out a strong enough power to do it. It had been a few days, and still no luck. Now, however, Uncle had finally found a promising lead.  
  
"We need proper locating spell! I have found a source of power that will make one of us invincible! It is called the Shi-Hen-Ra!"  
  
"The who what huh?" Jade said, confused.  
  
"Aiy-ah! Must Uncle explain everything himself? Long time ago, four magical jewels were created. If they are brought together in one place, the first one to touch them will gain infinite power! So we must make a locater spell to find them!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Now bring Uncle compass and tooth of alligator on piece of dental floss!"  
  
After Uncle got the ingredients needed, he began to perform the needed ritual.  
  
"You moe guae guae fie dee chow...you moe guae guae fie dee chow...you moe guae guae fie dee chow..." The alligator's tooth began to glow with a yellow light, which shot out at the compass. The compass, in turn, began to glow red. "Good! The spell worked! Now we can find the Shi-Hen-Ra!"  
  
Suddenly, a man ran into the store and kicked Uncle in the stomach. He flew into a wall, and the man grabbed the compass.  
  
"Thanks for the gift," Ratso said, pocketing the compass.  
  
"You!" Jackie said. "Don't you ever learn your lesson?"  
  
"I think it's time to teach you a lesson!"  
  
Jackie charged at the man and threw a punch, who quickly dodged and elbowed him in the back. Jackie fell, but quickly stood up, and began an assault of fists and feet. Ratso, however, was blocking every single blow as if he was bored. "Jeez, Chan, I think you're losing your touch or somethin'." He jumped, grabbed Jackie's shoulders, and pushed him under him, causing him to fall again. "Ow!" Jackie said, massaging his arm. "What did you do to yourself?"  
  
"Well, I have a great new trainer."  
  
"Tohru! Help me!"  
  
The ex-Enforcer charged at Ratso, but another person ran into the store and tripped him.  
  
"Now, now, two verses one isn't fair!" Finn said, shacking his finger in the air.  
  
"Ah! You're stronger too?"  
  
"Uh...duh!" Finn said.  
  
Ratso was tired of waiting; he charged at Chan and started to beat him to a pulp. Finn then charged at Tohru and hit his head, making him fall unconscious.  
  
"Love to stay, but we've got to meet with the boss!" With that, Ratso and Finn charged out of the shop to meet with Hsi Wu at Valmont's place.  
  
************************************************************************ "Ah," Hsi Wu said, holding the glowing compass in his hand. "Great. With this, finding the Shi-Hen-Ra will be easy! Good work, you two. Maybe you're not so useless after all..."  
  
"Thanks boss!" Ratso said honestly.  
  
"Yeah...thanks..." Finn said unhappily.  
  
"Well, we leave for the first jewel tomorrow, so you had all better sleep now."  
  
"Gotcha." "On it." "Drowsy tiger hits the hay." (Now who could that have been?)"Very well then, but you all have to sleep in the guest room!"  
  
Everyone started to go to their rooms except Chow, who stood lost in thought. Finn put his hand on Chow's shoulder. "You turning in, man?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...oh, no. I'm gonna take a walk or something, I'm not tired."  
  
"Okay. Suit yourself, man." Chow walked out the door, with Hsi Wu watching. Perhaps he should look into this...nah. He had more important things to worry about. Like sleep.  
  
Then again...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chow started to aimlessly walk around the streets of San Francisco. It's funny, but after traveling around the world, he still felt some attachment to this city. He couldn't understand why. Maybe it was all the people, maybe it was the building and all the different stores, or maybe...  
  
He stopped, leaning against the side of a building, taking off his sunglasses. He could still remember her. She was so sick when she gave him these, yet she just wanted him to be happy...  
  
And they'd broken quite a few times over the years, but he'd always made it his top priority to have them fixed, because letting them go was like letting her go  
  
God, he missed her so much.  
  
___________________________________Flashback____________________________  
  
"Chow?" a sickly woman called out from her bed in a cruddy three-room apartment (not counting the bathroom). She was about 45, but she could easily pass for 60. "Chow, please come here."  
  
"Yes, mommy?" Chow, 10-year-old version, entered the room, stepping towards the woman. "What is it?"  
  
"I bought you a present for you, Chow. Happy birthday."  
  
"A gift? B-but mom, you know you're not supposed to go outside! You're sick!"  
  
"I know, Chow...but you know that today is a big day. It's your tenth birthday today and you're a man now. Anyway...here you go." She handed him something relatively small from under her pillow, wrapped in newspaper. Chow tore of the paper and looked at the gift. It was a pair of sunglasses, orange, the kind for people who needed regular galsses. "Do you like them, Chow? It's all I could afford..."  
  
"Oh mommy...thank you." He embraced her, making sure not to harm her body. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Chow. Go ahead, try them on."  
  
And for the first time, Chow put on his trademark shades and threw away his regular ones.  
  
"They feel great, mommy. I really like them."  
  
"I'm glad, Chow. Think of me when you wear them, okay?"  
  
"I will mommy. Thank you."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
She died 4 days later.  
  
Chow punched the wall furiously, causing a fist-shaped hole in the wall. It wasn't fair! His mother shouldn't have died! His dad didn't do a damn thing to help her; he just got drunk every day. Every single one of his measly checks went into his beer mugs. He loathed his father, the abusive drunkard! He didn't love her, he didn't try to comfort her, he didn't even go to her funeral!  
  
He suddenly looked up. He was walking, not caring about where he going. He saw that he was in front of an alley. Not just any alley, though. This is where he had wound up when he met up with Valmont.  
  
___________________________________Flashback____________________________  
  
Chow stood on a street, getting drenched. He was about 20 now, and he couldn't stand his father anymore. He packed a bag with the few possessions he owned, an extra set of clothes, a few dollars, and of course, his sunglasses. Of course, now that his dad made it clear that he would never take him in again, he was stuck. He'd need to find a job soon or he'd be in trouble.  
  
"Hello there, sir."  
  
Chow turned around to find a man looking at him. He had long white hair and a very expensive suit on. "What do you want, punk?" Chow knew that there were a lot of guys around here and he put his fists up. Not for nothing, but fighting a muscular drunk dude all your life does something to your strength.  
  
"Calm down, chap. You seem to need a job."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Valmont chuckled. "Well, you're carrying a suitcase. And, forgive me, but I heard you fighting with someone who said you were unemployed, so I followed you when you ran here."  
  
"So, you're offering me a job? What exactly do you do?"  
  
"I'm a mastermind thief. And, I'm in need of lackeys."  
  
"Forget it man. I'm a good guy. I mean sure, I'm at the end of my rope, but I'm not about to let go of it yet."  
  
"Mm-hmm. Tell me, my friend, where else will you go?"  
  
"I'll get another job, genius!"  
  
"And how, exactly, will you do that? You know that unemployment has been at a higher rate than ever. Even if a job were to even open up, there would be at least 8 other people before you on a waiting list." Chow growled and looked away. "I'm only trying to help you. You know you could not survive if you said no, and I could just as easily ask someone else."  
  
"So why don't you?"  
  
"I like your style. You seem to be a quite strong, and you have a strong will."  
  
"...What would I have to do? Kill?"  
  
"Of course not! Nothing so beastly. Robbery and a little roughhousing, maybe, but never anything lethal, and never drugs or the like."  
  
"All right. I'm in."  
  
Valmont shook his hand and smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Chow sighed. Is that where his life went completely wrong? Should he have no to Valmont, stayed on the street, and hoped to find a new job? What good would that have done for him? But then, what good is this doing him? Valmont had lied; they had tried to bump of Chan plenty of times. Chow secretly thanked God that it never happened. If he became a killer, he wouldn't know what he'd be able to do with himself. Finn and Ratso wouldn't be affected by it, he could see they had no problems with this job. And now, all these demons...who even could have predicted that when Chow shook hands with Valmont? Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa, Po Kong, all of them, they were all scary. One wanted to submerge all the land of the earth, for crying out loud! And he, Chow, was making an agreement with this thing! Did he have any morals left?  
  
...He couldn't do this.  
  
As crazy as it was, he had to talk to Hsi Wu and try to convince him to let him pass on this mission. "Who knows, maybe in his black heart Hsi Wu has a speck of red."  
  
"You called?"  
  
Chow spun around, his heart in his mouth. "Hsi Wu!!!! Uh...Hey there, Hsi Wu, how's it going?"  
  
"Why do you think I have a black heart?"  
  
"Um...that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't know how to say this, but...um...I want out."  
  
Hsi Wu narrowed his eyes. "You mean, after I bestow onto you this power, you wish to defy me?"  
  
Chow took a breath. It was time to change things. Might as well start now. "Yeah."  
  
Hsi Wu looked at the man in front of him. He could see something in him, something different than the others. Hsi Wu grinned to himself. This could ruin his entire mission, but he'd risk it. He muttered a stream of what seemed like gibberish and shot a beam of blue light out of his mouth.  
  
Chow didn't even get a chance to scream.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wake up, Chow."  
  
Chow got up unsteadily to find Hsi Wu grinning at him. "What...what did you do to me?!"  
  
"Oh, calm down. All I did was reverse the spell that gave you power. If I'm letting you go, I might as well use the spell on someone else."  
  
"Seriously? You'd let me go just like that?"  
  
"Yes. Of course don't take it the wrong way; I'm not letting you go because of your pathetic morals, but because if your heart's not in this it will hold back your abilities and jeopardize my mission."  
  
"...oh." Demons must all be the same.  
  
"Now get lost." With that, Hsi Wu took off.  
  
Chow smiled, but then realized something. What should he do now? He couldn't go back to Finn and Ratso, so what other choice did he have? Join with Chan? No. NO WAY!! He could never join with Chan!  
  
...But what else could he do?  
  
What would his Mother want? "Chow...always try to do the right thing..."  
  
He smirked. Now his conscience catches up to him.  
  
Chow sighed. Time to go right about 100 wrongs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ow..." Jackie said, wrapping a bandage around his arm.  
  
"Sensei, do you know how the Enforcers got so powerful?"  
  
"Of course! There are many chi-spells that offer empowerment as a result! It must be the work of the evil demon!"  
  
"Well, Uncle, shouldn't we-" Jackie started.  
  
"One more thing! These spells have no effect on demons, so he must be trying to strengthen his forces! We must stop him before he empowers himself with the Shi-Hen-Ra!"  
  
"Do you really think you have a chance?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Chow?!"  
  
************************************************************************ Oooooooo...cliffhanger! Anyway, now Chow is at the Chans', and Hsi Wu and Hak Foo are both after the Shi-Hen-Ra! Try saying that 5 times fast! Please R+R, I'm on a roll here! 


	5. The Jewel of Earth, Among Other Stuff

KND Operative: Hey there. I hope you've been enjoying my story so far, but I'd REALLY appreciate it if y'all would review a little more, because I enjoy the feedback and use most of it in my story. So please review, and here's chapter 5.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Chow?!" Jackie shouted and jumped away from the door. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think I'd be doing here, Chan?"  
  
Jackie slowly moved over to Tohru. "Tohru, he is a lot stronger than me or you, but if we double-team him, we might have a chance of winning." "Agreed." "Okay, let's go!" Jackie and Tohru charged at Chow and both hit him in the gut. Chow went flying and landed 15 feet away on the other side of the street.  
  
"Ow...oh, my stomach..." Chow slowly got to his feet and walked back to the antique shop.  
  
"Um...I think he isn't any stronger than usual." Jade noticed.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" Chow said sarcastically. "And why did you just attack me like that?"  
  
"Because you're evil! And you're here to hurt us!" Jackie exclaimed.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm here because I quit the Dark Hand and I want to HELP you!"  
  
"You are lying! You wouldn't quit the Dark Hand! No Enforcer would ever go straight!"  
  
"Oh, so I guess that applies to every Enforcer," Chow said, eying Tohru.  
  
"Of course it...oops," Jackie said, glancing at Tohru and blushing. "Well, he had a good reason! Why would you quit?"  
  
"Because when I took the job application, 'helping an evil demon rule the would' was never on the list."  
  
"Tch. Then why didn't you help us when the demons were first being freed?" Jade said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I knew that the heroic Jackie Chan would find a way to put all back through their demon doors. But you can't beat Hsi Wu this time. Not if he gets the Shi-Hen-Ra!"  
  
Uncle gasped. "AIY-AH!!!!!!! THE DEMON IS AFTER THE SHI-HEN-RA!?!?!?"  
  
"Well, sensei, that would explain why they stole your locator spell."  
  
Jackie sighed. Suddenly this had gotten very complicated. "You'd better come in, Chow."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hsi Wu flew through the window of Valmont's guest room and checked the clock on the wall. The enforcers and Valmont had been sleeping for about 4 hours. That was enough. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed and jumped up in fear.  
  
"Hey man! What was that for? It's 2 in the morning!"  
  
"Don't you know that evil never sleeps? Now come on, lets get Valmont and head to the airport." And so, after waking Valmont and explaining what had happened to Chow, the Dark Hand and 1 demon (in Seymour form) boarded a plane.  
  
"So, uh, boss? Where exactly are we going?" "We are going to obtain the Jewel of Earth. Since we must go where it's element is strongest, we must head to the Amazon Rain Forest. There we shall find the jewel and be one step closer to the Shi-Hen-Ra's power."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jackie and crew were sitting at a table, listening to Chow's story. He was telling them everything he knew, except the reason he decided to go straight.  
  
"And so after Hsi Wu took away my power, I decided that I should come and help you guys."  
  
"Wow. So the entire Dark Hand is working for Hsi Wu? And they've all been empowered?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Actually, it was just Finn and Ratso."  
  
Jackie was still skeptical. He didn't trust Chow completely, even though he still seemed to be sticking with his story. There was just something suspicious about him splitting up with Ratso and Finn, who he had never been seen without. He just had to keep his eye on Chow and wait for him to do something that would blow his cover.  
  
If he had one, of course.  
  
"Oooh, this is bad," Uncle moaned. "If the evil demon gains unlimited power, the world is doomed. We must waste no time! We must make another locator and head out to find the Shi-Hen-Ra before he does!"  
  
"So what should we do? Go find the Dark Hand and kick their butts?" Jade said, ready for action.  
  
"No. It is too late."  
  
"Waa! They're already too strong?!"  
  
"No! Uncle means it is too late and he is SLEEPY! We must rest and regain energy!"  
  
"Oh...Phew," Jade sighed.  
  
"Um...I'll just go find a place to stay," Chow said, heading to the door.  
  
"Nonsense!" Uncle said. "You may share a room with Tohru!"  
  
"Really?" Chow asked. "I don't mind," Tohru said.  
  
"Um, Uncle? May I speak with you in private?" Jackie said, pushing Uncle into another room. "Uncle, what are you doing? We can't trust him yet! He might be a spy or some-" Jackie was cut off as Uncle slapped his face.  
  
"You must learn to show hospitality, Jackie! His words are true!"  
  
"How do you-" Another slap.  
  
"Do not question your elders!"  
  
Jackie and Uncle returned to the others, and they all went to their rooms.  
  
I don't care what Uncle says, Jackie thought. I don't believe Chow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Here we are," Hsi Wu said, grinning. They had left the plane and entered the rain forest. "Now we just follow the arrow and get the jewel. No problem."  
  
"Hey, Hsi Wu," Valmont said, "How do we know which jewel we're tracking?"  
  
"Because I used this button to decide which jewel to find. Since the arrow is glowing green, I'm guessing it means we're following the Earth jewel's signal."  
  
"You're...guessing? You mean we're here on a guess?" said Valmont, both sarcastic and amused.  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter which jewel it is. The fact is that is a jewel, and we're following it!"  
  
"Hey," Finn whispered to Ratso. "What if we're following a jewel from Antarctica?"  
  
"Then I hoped you brought your earmuffs. Now keep moving!" Hak Foo shouted from behind them, making them jump and run closer to the front of the group.  
  
If we don't find that jewel soon, I'm going to kill someone.  
  
"Ah," the wing demon said happily, causing everyone to look at him. "Apparently, the first jewel is right in this...um...temple."  
  
"Isn't this a little obvious?" Ratso said, looking at a clearly manmade structure with intricate designs in the front.  
  
"Who cares? Let's go, I'm getting impatient." Hsi Wu and the Dark Hand entered the temple and saw an emerald the size of a fist sitting on a pedestal.  
  
"Whoa. We could totally sell this thing and make a fortune." Finn said, licking his lips.  
  
"Well then, you can get it." Hsi Wu said.  
  
"Um, why do I have to get it, boss? I mean, if it's right there?"  
  
"Because I sense something hidden here. You have to draw it out."  
  
"O-kay..." Finn walked up to the pedestal. When he was about 5 feet away, a giant poof of smoke appeared between Finn and the jewel. From that smoke appeared a human.  
  
At least, at first glance.  
  
"A Shadowkhan?!?!?" Valmont exclaimed.  
  
The creature resembled a Shadowkhan in every way, except its clothes were white instead of black.  
  
"No," Hsi Wu said. "That is a Lightkhan." "A what?" Ratso said, confused. "Finn, back away!"  
  
"No problem!" Finn ran back to the group, causing the Lightkhan to disappear again.  
  
Hsi Wu growled. "As I thought. He's protecting the jewel."  
  
"So uh...what was he?" Finn asked. "Back when we demons ruled the world, the eight Immortals also had an endless supply of warriors, called Lightkhan. They were made of good magic, and when we were banished, the Lightkhan were used to weaken us. They ambushed us, and since evil can't touch good magic without being hurt seriously, we never stood a chance."  
  
"So...we're screwed?" Finn asked.  
  
Hsi Wu smirked. "Of course not! Now that I know they're here, they shall pay for all they did to help destroy us." Hsi Wu raised his hands and shouted. About 15 Shadowkhan appeared in the temple.  
  
"What? You can control the Shadowkhan as well?" Hak Foo yelled. "Then why do you need us?"  
  
"1: All 8 demons control the Shadowkhan. 2: I need you because I cannot call upon limitless amounts of Shadowkhan as Shendu can. And 3: even if I could, Chan is more than a match for them. Now then, Shadowkhan, attack the Lightkhan!" With that, all 15 warriors charged towards the emerald. 12 Lightkhan appeared and charged at the Shadowkhan. Each time a khan attacked the other khan, there was a flash of green light and both khans were destroyed. Eventually, only the 3 Shadowkhan who didn't fight remained.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What just happened here?"  
  
"Like I said, bad magic cannot touch good magic without being severely hurt. The same, however, applies for the good magic. Because of this, when the Shadowkhan attacked the Lightkhan, their powers were so equal that they destroyed each other."  
  
"So, Hsi Wu, how many more Shadowkhan do you have under your power?" Valmont inquired.  
  
"Including these three?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Three."  
  
Valmont's jaw dropped. "Well, why did you just waste all of our forces?"  
  
"Because, there aren't any more Lightkhan. Since the Eight Immortals aren't around any more, no more Lightkhan can be created. And there were only 12 left anyway. They probably have other thing guarding the rest of the jewels. Speaking of which..." Hsi Wu walked up to the pedestal and removed the jewel and looked at it. "One down, three to go. Heh heh heh..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-Back in Tohru's room-  
  
"Hey, Tohru, thanks again for letting me room with you." "You're welcome, Chow. It's nice to working with an old friend." Chow grinned. "Chow? You're really on our side? I mean, you're not just spying on us for Valmont, right?"  
  
Chow stared directly into the sumo-sized man's eyes. "Tohru, I swear to you that I am not a part of the Dark Hand anymore."  
  
That convinced Tohru.  
  
"I'm glad that you are on our side, Chow. But do you think we have a chance."  
  
"Don't worry, Tohru," Chow said, climbing into a cot Uncle provided him with. "I have a plan. I just hope it works..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(gasps) Chow has a plan! What could it be? Find out in the next exciting episode of Dragonb...er I mean "Hsi Wu's Search for the Shi-Hen-Ra"! 


	6. Battle for the 2nd Jewel

Disclaimer: I only own the Shi-Hen-Ra, the Lightkhan, and any other stuff I feel like adding. My previous $3 has been reduced to $1.40, so don't sue. PLEEEEEASSSE!!!  
  
Anyway...enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," Hsi Wu said, while clutching the Jewel of Earth in his claw-hands. "That was all to easy. At this rate, the power of the Shi-Hen- Ra will be mine in less than a week! Then all will know the power of the sky demon!"  
  
"Um, hey boss? Now that you're all happy, um, me and Finn have a question."  
  
"A question? What is it?"  
  
"Yeah boss, we want to know where Chow went! You said he stayed at Big V's house, but we didn't see him anywhere!"  
  
Hsi Wu was a bit shocked. He had figured the two to not be bright enough to doubt him. Time to make something up quickly. He couldn't let them know just yet, or they might follow Chow's example.  
  
"Um...well...he said he wanted to get some...fresh air, so he was out when we all left...yeah."  
  
Ratso and Finn glared at Hsi Wu.  
  
"Makes sense to me," Ratso said, grinning at Finn.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool," said Finn, heading out of the temple.  
  
"Phew..." Hsi Wu said under his breath. "Stupid humans."  
  
And they all headed toward the airport, with Valmont muttering, "Great, this is going to use up every cent I have left..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jade woke up suddenly. She had just had a weird dream, and she tried to remember as much as she could.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Everything was black around her except the white path that she was running on. She saw a glowing white sphere in front of her, ran to grab it, but however quickly she moved toward it, it moved away from her just as quick. She ran faster and finally reached it.  
  
"Got you!" she said happily, but suddenly, it transformed into Hsi Wu, who grinned sadistically.  
  
"Got you."  
  
He back flipped, and then charged toward her. She screamed, but from out of nowhere, Jackie and Chow ran in front her to protect her.  
  
"Jade, run," Jackie said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll take care of Hsi Wu," Chow told her.  
  
"You'll take care of me? You wish." Hsi Wu tore at them, and Jade ran the other way. She heard a scream and a thud, but before she could turn to see who it was, the path around her crumbled into nothing. She began to fall into a bottomless abyss, but as she was falling, she woke up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Weird...  
  
She got out of bed and looked at the clock. 9:30 already! Great, she overslept! Jade ran downstairs to find everyone else already talking about the Shi-Hen-Ra and Hsi Wu.  
  
"It is about time you woke up, Jade! You are missing important discussing time!" Uncle said.  
  
"Oh...sorry Uncle, I had a weird dream, and-"  
  
"Aiy-ah! Dream later! We must talk about demon now!"  
  
"Oh, right..."  
  
"Anyway," Chow said, "I was about to say, we find 1 jewel and keep it guarded. When Hsi Wu and the rest of the Dark Hand come to find it, we could ambush them with the right chi-spells."  
  
"That plan," Jackie said, "is...actually very good. I'm surprised it was yours."  
  
"Wow. I appreciate your, um, support."  
  
"AIY-AH! Talk later! We must seek a jewel and hide it!"  
  
"But, um, sensei? Which jewel should we seek?"  
  
"The closest one! The jewel of water!"  
  
"Jewel of water? You mean we gotta find this thing in the middle of the ocean without a locater thing?" Jade said, shocked.  
  
"It is like Uncle always says," Uncle said, holding up a glowing compass and grinning. "Always carry spare!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Tell me, Hsi Wu," Valmont exclaimed angrily as they got off the plane. They were back in San Francisco, and Valmont felt that the flight was pointless. "Why didn't we seek the Jewel of Water in the first place? It was right under our noses the whole time!"  
  
"Because," Hsi Wu (once again in Seymour form) said calmly, "we had to find the easier jewel first. The jewel of Earth was a lot simpler to get to then one that's probably miles and miles under the sea."  
  
"But still, that was a waste of 4 airline tickets!"  
  
"SILENCE!!! We're almost there. We must be prepared for anything that is protecting this jewel."  
  
"Yes, sir," Valmont muttered sarcastically.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, the Chans and ex-Enforcers were also nearing the Pacific Ocean. Jackie had called Section 13 and explained the current situation to Captain Black, who provided them with a speedboat, along with several of those small air tanks and 3 wet suits. Jackie had to make sure that Black wouldn't mention it to his superiors at the risk of moving to a padded cell, and then they were able to seek the jewel. They followed the compass in the sea, and they finally reached a point where the needle started to spin out of control while the boat was in the middle of the ocean.  
  
"What the heck does that mean?" Chow said, peering over Jackie's shoulder.  
  
Uncle whacked Chow's head with two fingers (Ow!). "It means that we are above the jewel!" Uncle began to hand out the air tanks to Chow, Tohru and Jackie. "You three must dive for it!"  
  
"But Uncle! Why can't I go to?"  
  
"Jade, it is too danger-"  
  
"You may go, Jade," Uncle interrupted, shocking everyone in the boat.  
  
"She can?!" Jackie, Tohru, and Chow said  
  
"I CAN?!?!?!" Jade exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Uncle said. "However, we only have three air tanks..."  
  
"...On second thought, I think I'll stay here."  
  
"Heh," Chow said, putting on his air mask thing, "that old man has a pretty good sense of humor." He and Tohru jumped into the water, and Jackie was about to follow, when Uncle tapped him on the shoulder. "One more thing! Take the locator spell!" He handed Jackie the compass, and he jumped into the water as well. They slowly began their descent to the Jewel of Water. Aside from Jackie having to hit a shark in the nose to make it leave, their trip was relatively easy.  
  
Soon, they reached a large rock structure that looked like a giant pillar. The top was surrounded by a green light, and when Chow tried to touch it, he got zapped. Jackie looked at the compass and saw that the needle was pointing straight at the rock. He looked at Chow and pointed at the compass, then at the rock. Chow then showed him his zapped hand and shrugged. They both looked for Tohru and found him with a dead puffer fish and a piece of seaweed, chanting a chi-spell. When he stopped, the fish glowed yellow and shot at the green light. When part of it changed to blue, he motioned Chow and Jackie to go inside.  
  
"Tohru, what did you just do?" Jackie asked when they got in and found that there was no water, only sand and a few small rock caves.  
  
"I recognized the green light as a protection chi-spell from my research. I performed a neutralizing spell that allows us to get in, but the water to stay out."  
  
"Quick thinking, pal," Chow said.  
  
"Yes. Quick thinking," said a strange, hissing voice from behind them. The three turned around to see a face they knew too well.  
  
"Hsi Wu!" the three heroes exclaimed. Four other familiar faces then appeared in the bubble.  
  
"Hey, it's dry in here!" Ratso said, looking around.  
  
"The Dark Hand, too?" Jackie exclaimed.  
  
"Chan! What are you doing here?" Valmont said, shocked to find his nemesis here.  
  
"Same as you, 'boss'," Chow said, raising his arms.  
  
"Chow! What do you think you're doing here with Chan?" Finn yelled.  
  
"I'm on his side now. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Uh, yeah!" Finn charged at him and threw a punch. Chow went flying and landed on the ground.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said, rubbing his jaw. "You two are strong now." He ran up to Jackie. Got any plans?"  
  
"Yes. You hold them off. Distract them, and I will grab the jewel. Then we run."  
  
"You mean I have to fight ALL of them by myself?"  
  
"Of course not. Tohru will help, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh. Okay then, get going!" Chow charged at Hak Foo, while Tohru attacked Finn and Ratso. Jackie made sure nobody was watching him and ran, following the needle.  
  
Chow threw a punch at Hak Foo, but he easily sidestepped it and kicked Chow as he passed. He charged at Chow, Whacking him in the back with both hands. Chow charged again, but Hak Foo punched him in the gut, knocking him down again. He kicked Chow in the head when he fell, making him fly a few extra feet. Chow slowly got up and tried to do a spinning kick, but Hak Foo grabbed him and threw him into the green dome, shocking him. He slumped to the ground, weak.  
  
Tohru wasn't having much luck, either. Finn and Ratso were too quick for Tohru to touch. They kept punching/ kicking him and running away before Tohru could retaliate. At one point, Finn head butted him, causing his to fall backwards, when Ratso kicked him in the small of his back. He fell on his stomach, worn out.  
  
Hsi Wu grinned. This was all going along perfectly. Soon, Chow, Tohru, and Jackie would be-  
  
Jackie!  
  
Where the heck was Chan?!  
  
"Valmont! Go find Chan!"  
  
"And what good will that do? He'll just beat me to a pulp when I do!"  
  
"That's true. You're pretty weak." Hsi Wu took off and found Jackie in one of the caves, holding the Jewel of Water. "Wow. So this is one of the Shi-Hen-Ra."  
  
"Enjoy it while you can, you pathetic human!"  
  
"Ah! Hsi Wu!" Chan said, trying to run past him, but Hsi Wu blocked him.  
  
"You will regret coming here, Chan. You are going to die in this cave!" Hsi Wu shot at Chan and kicked him in the chest. Jackie got up, and when Hsi Wu tried to punch him, he kicked Hsi Wu hard in the back of the head, sending him flying into the wall. HE slammed into it hard and got his upper half stuck in the rock. Jackie took the chance to run out of the cave. He ran to the air three air tanks, grabbed his, and ran towards the exit. "Come on guys! I have the jewel; we must leave!"  
  
"Coming, grandma," Chow said, dazed. Tohru slapped him in the face. "Snap out of it, Chow!" Chow came to his senses. "Thanks, Tohru. Now let's get out of here!" They grabbed their air tanks and ran toward the blue part of the dome, but as they did, it began to turn green again."  
  
"Uh-oh," Jackie moaned.  
  
"What do we do what do we do?" Chow shouted.  
  
Tohru picked up the puffer fish that he had thrown at the dome before. "Stand back!"  
  
Hsi Wu stumbled out of the cave. "KILL THEM NOW!!!" Finn, Ratso, and Hak Foo began to charge as Tohru started spinning around.  
  
"You moe guae guae fie dee chow..."  
  
They balled their hands and gritted their teeth.  
  
"You moe guae guae fie dee chow..."  
  
They smirked and licked their lips.  
  
"You moe guae guae fie dee chow..."  
  
They were 5 feet away.  
  
"You moe guae guae fie dee CHOW!!!" Tohru quickly stopped and put back on his air tank as the green dome faded into nothing.  
  
"Uh," Ratso started.  
  
"Oh," Finn finished, as the water crashed into the dome.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Uncle, what do you think is taking them so long?" Jade said, looking over the side of the side of the boat with half-open eyes.  
  
"Be patient Jade, they will surely be finished soon, and then we can leave." As if on cue, Jackie, Tohru, and Chow surfaced and climbed into the boat.  
  
"Did someone order a Jewel of Water?" Jackie said, holding it up to Uncle.  
  
"Hey, can we make it to go?" Chow said, looking into the deep blue ocean. "Those guys are going to be surfacing sooner or later."  
  
"Good idea. We leave now." With that, Uncle started the speedboat and shot off back to San Fran.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
3 minutes later...  
  
A yellow bubble rose from the surface of the water, carrying the Dark Hand and one very angry demon.  
  
"Hey, Hsi," Finn said, "quick thinking with this bubble spell."  
  
"Yes. Not a bad idea," Hak Foo added.  
  
Hsi Wu remained silent, staring back at San Francisco.  
  
I won't forget this, Chan, he thought. I won't forget...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tada! Chapter 6 for you, ladies and not-ladies! And now, before I go, I would like to share with you...  
  
Kirby dancing!  
  
(")  
  
Thank you, thank you! Please review, enjoy summer, and whatnot. See you in chapter seven! 


	7. Halftime Preparations

Hello! I'm back!  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now, too bad.  
  
Before I start Chapter 7, I want to voice my thanks to VampireNaomi for reviewing all my chapters so far. You're the best! ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back in San Francisco...  
  
"Valmont," the enraged Hsi Wu snarled. When the Dark Hand and him had reached Valmont's place, the rest of them had crept out of eyesight, fearing the demon's wrath. Valmont was behind them, and when Hsi Wu said his name, he stiffened for a moment before continuing to try and sneak away.  
  
"VALMONT!!!!!!"  
  
Valmont turned to the demon. "What do you want? I was about to-"  
  
"You were about to do nothing! It is your fault that we lost that fight!"  
  
"My-My fault! But I didn't do anything back there!"  
  
"That's the point! If you had been fighting alongside me, Chan wouldn't have escaped!"  
  
"You excepted me to fight? I'm not some martial artist!"  
  
Hsi Wu growled, then shook his head. "Fine. If you think you're too weak, then there's only one solution." "What?" Hsi Wu began to mumble a spell, "He wix chak mon frea jut mek hi um fa um fa um fa krouf has sa ki eep ork aghz. Invoke!" A familiar purple light shot from Hsi Wu's fingers and hit Valmont full force. He fell, yelling in pain, writhing on the ground. Then, as soon as the pain started, it stopped. "There. I've given you the power I had once given Chow. You should be somewhat of a good fighter now."  
  
Valmont got to his feet, breathing heavily. He flexed his arm and was amazed to feel so much power running through his veins. He punched the air a couple of times, his hands moving quicker than they ever had. "This...is...amazing! I can't believe this!"  
  
"You'd better believe it, Valmont, and you'd better put it to good use. If Chan gets one more of the jewels, I'll..."  
  
"You'll what, exactly?"  
  
Hsi Wu glared at Valmont. "Use your imagination." He left the room, leaving Valmont to test his new abilities alone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hak Foo sat on the cot he slept on, staring angrily at the floor. It was bad enough to have to taking orders from this demon. But having to taking orders from a demon and then losing when victory is in your grasp? That was something that did not bode well with him. He didn't know how much more of this he'd be able to take. His thoughts were cut off, however, as two familiar faces entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Hak? What's bumming you?"  
  
"...Nothing that concerns you two fools."  
  
"Hey, we know you're mad we lost, but we've lost plenty of other times, and you've never been like this," Ratso mentioned.  
  
"You fools would never understand."  
  
"Never understand?" Finn asked. "Understand what?"  
  
"Exactly." He left Finn and Ratso and went into another vacant room.  
  
"What did we miss?" Ratso asked Finn, who frowned and shrugged.  
  
Hak Foo growled. He couldn't stand this anymore. His evil boss, his pathetic co-workers, and the lack of respect he was getting were wearing of his last nerve. If the jewels weren't collected soon, he was going to go crazy.  
  
He started doing sit-ups. That usually cleared his mind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Now that Valmont was strengthened, Hsi Wu had to focus on the missing Jewel of Water. Until he had a plan to retrieve it, he couldn't go searching for it. If he did, the same might happen to the Jewels of Ice and Fire. He sighed, then jumped out the window and soared overhead. He laughed to himself. It was funny; if it was any other one of his siblings, this world will be in ruins by now, or part of it, at least. Meanwhile he was using his mind to become a supreme ruler. He smirked. Guess that made him the brains of the family.  
  
Ah well, that's how he'd have it. He did a somersault in the air, and then a roll. He loved the air rushing against his face, it helped him to think. And he needed a plan right about now.  
  
Well, he should probably find out where the jewel was being kept. Then he'd think of a plan.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That should do it," Jade said, putting a large bandage on Chow's cheek. Tohru and him were looking pretty banged up after the last fight now that they were back at Uncle's. They had bandages all over their bodies, but fortunately, they didn't have any serious injuries.  
  
"You are lucky that you didn't suffer any lasting damage!" Uncle said to the both of them.  
  
"Yeah, real lucky," Chow muttered, rubbing his shoulder. "You came out of that the best though, Chan. Not even a scrape."  
  
"Huh?" he said, snapping out of his thinking.  
  
"I said you're lucky. You didn't even get hurt back there."  
  
"Oh, yes. I am...very lucky."  
  
"Jackie? Are you feeling well?" Uncle asked him.  
  
"Y-yes, Uncle. I am just thinking about something," Jackie said, turning around. "The way that Finn attacked Chow,' he thought, 'makes me wonder if he truly has come to our side. I don't think that they would fake all of that to try and fool us.' He glanced quickly at Chow, and then looked away. 'Then again, they have been tricky in the past. Still-'  
  
Suddenly, Jackie felt the whack of two fingers on his head. "Ow!"  
  
"Stop daydreaming! I have been calling you! We must find a proper hiding place for this jewel!"  
  
"Oh Uncle, that is easy. We simply have to go to Section 13 and leave it in the talisman vault."  
  
"Very well. You must make haste."  
  
"What? Why me?"  
  
"Because! Chow and Tohru are injured and I must tend to shop!"  
  
"Oh...very well then."  
  
As Jackie left Uncle's shop with the Jewel of water, he didn't notice a shadowy figure shoot up to Uncle's roof.  
  
"Section 13, eh?" Hsi Wu said. Perfect. Now I just need to figure out what Section 13 is...wait. Maybe...maybe I won't need to..."  
  
He had a plan. And this plan wouldn't fail. Now he just needed to secure the final two jewels. He shot back to Valmont's and gathered the Dark Hand.  
  
"Come on! We must find the remaining jewels! We are going to Antarctica now, so get dressed and follow me."  
  
"What's with the rush, Hsi Wu?" Valmont asked. He was just beginning to enjoy his new powers and didn't want to be bored with another flight.  
  
"We need to get these jewels before Chan does! And then we must make sure he brings us the other jewel..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"...And if he gets all of them, he'll be super strong," Jackie told Captain Black, who had explained everything to him.  
  
"Well...that is serious. We're going to have to keep that jewel in the highest security vault possible."  
  
"And that would be the talisman vault, correct?"  
  
"Exactly. Come on, lets secure it."  
  
They went to the vault that held the 12 talismans and put the jewel with them under the glass case.  
  
"You are sure that it is safe there?"  
  
"Jackie, the talismans are still here, and no one besides the rest of your group know where we are."  
  
"That's true...okay Captain Black. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, Jackie. Anything else?"  
  
Jackie was about to say no, but suddenly thought of something. "Actually..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Excuse me, sensei?" Tohru said to Uncle.  
  
"What is it, Tohru?"  
  
"Well, with Jackie at Section 13, is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Of course there is! You must rest! We need to be strong for the final battle!"  
  
"Hello? I'm back!" Jackie said, coming in the door.  
  
"Hi, Jackie! How'd it go?" Jade asked.  
  
"Captain Black let me keep the jewel with the talisman. And speaking of the talisman," he said reaching into his pocket, "I thought you two could use this." He held out the horse talisman.  
  
"Oh! The horse talisman! Thank you, Jackie!" Tohru said, taking it from Jackie. It began to glow, and in a moment, he was healed.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Chow said, grabbing it. "Horsie power!" He was healed too. "So now what do we do?" he said, after he and Tohru took off all their bandages.  
  
"We must wait," Uncle said darkly. "And I must tend to my shop!" he added, leaving.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to go get ready," Jackie said, heading for his training room, followed closely by Jade.  
  
"I must attend to the shop as well," Tohru said, following Uncle.  
  
Chow looked around and shrugged, pocketing the talisman and following Jackie.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7, yay! I personally didn't like this chapter much, but I had to write it to set up for the rest of the story. Anyway, please review! 


	8. Fire and Ice, Neither Ain't So Nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own some stuff, I own some other stuff.  
  
P.S. Shendu's in the chapter!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, this is where the Jewel of Ice is, huh?" Ratso asked Hsi Wu, looking down into a pit. After reaching Antarctica and wrestling a polar bear, the arrow on their locator spell started to point towards a pit, a pit that didn't seem to have a bottom.  
  
"Well, the arrow is pointing to that pit, so what do you think?" Hsi Wu asked sarcastically.  
  
"Go easy on him, would ya?" Finn asked Hsi Wu, noticing that the demon was getting very anxious.  
  
"I can't go easy!"  
  
"Well, why not?" Valmont asked angrily.  
  
"Because we need to get these need to get these jewels soon! If Chan manages to get another jewel, we're done for! Now, come on. Jump." With that, he soared into the pit.  
  
"Jump? Did he say jump?!" Ratso asked, extremely scared.  
  
"No way, man. I ain't going down there," Finn said.  
  
"Just jump, fools! It's not as deep as it seems!" Hsi Wu's voice said from not far into the pit."  
  
"O-kay..." Finn said, jumping down. The rest soon followed, and found that the pit was only a foot taller than they were, with a tunnel leading into the darkness.  
  
"What the?! How the heck is this possible?" Valmont asked incredulously.  
  
"It's an illusion-chi-spell. That's probably why this place hasn't been discovered by now. Come on, we're wasting a lot of time." He began walking into the tunnel.  
  
The rest of the group stared at his retreating form for a second, and then ran toward him.  
  
"So, wait," Ratso said, "how'd you know that it was a chi-spell and not a real drop?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"What?!" Valmont asked. "You would have perished just because of a hunch?!"  
  
"No," Hsi Wu said simply. "I would have flown down." "Oh, yes..." Valmont said. Suddenly, the group saw a light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Perfect," Hsi Wu said. "Here we are."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kroh Ziu stared into the barren cavern that was his home. He looked at the accursed diamond that he was forced to guard. And he looked at the entrance that no person had ever entered. He cursed the day that he had met the Eight Immortals. It was their fault! It was all their fault! They were the ones who cast the spell to keep him here for all eternity!  
  
*******************************Flashback********************************  
  
Now that the eight demons were permanently banished, peace was finally returning to the Earth. Humans were taking their place as rulers of Earth, and the Eight Immortals were worshipped like gods.  
  
Evil, however, was not destroyed for good. For when the demons were still around, other weaker evils were born. One of these evils was Kroh Ziu. He was a chi wizard who was intent on destroying the world and becoming its new ruler.  
  
Kroh Ziu was standing over his spell book, murmuring to himself. "Okay. So to freeze the world over and force all humans to make me its ruler before I change it back, I simply need to do all this and chant these words." He gathered an alligator tooth, a salamander, and the hair of a horse, and began to chant a chi-spell. As he was nearing its completion, a puff of black smoke filled the room, and Kroh Ziu began to scream in pain as he mutated. His skin began to turn to ice, and his body temperature lowered to negative degrees. His form grew and he became greatly disfigured. When the transformation was complete, he looked at himself and saw that he was an ice beast; he was 8 feet tall and had the form of a human torso, elephant legs, and the head of a gator. He looked in shock at his spell book, and realized that he had said the incantation wrong. He screamed in agony. "NO!!! I'm a MONSTER!!!...Wait...I'm a monster...I'M A MONSTER!!! I CAN DESTROY THIS WORLD IN AN INSTANT!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Kroh Ziu's reign of terror lasted about 10 minutes. He was stupid enough to go and attack the very village that the Eight Immortals were gathered in first. In a few seconds, he was hit with a burst of fire in the chest and was on the ground, steaming. He groaned in pain as the Immortals stood over him.  
  
"Should we kill him?"  
  
"Yes. He is evil."  
  
"Wait, perhaps he could be of use to us..."  
  
"What use could this foul creature serve us?"  
  
"It is obvious. He is an ice creature. We can use him to guard the Jewel of Ice."  
  
"Are you crazy?! What makes you this he shall obey us?"  
  
"He will not have a choice. If we trap him in the cave using a chi-spell of good magic, he won't be able to pass through. He wants to kill, so he'll kill whoever tries to keep the jewel for themselves."  
  
"I'm not certain. How do you-"  
  
"Trust me, it will work."  
  
"Very well..."  
  
So, the Eight Immortals cast two chi-spells: one that sent him hurtling to the cave he now dwells in, and one that kept him trapped with the Jewel of Ice for all eternity.  
  
*******************************End Flashback*****************************  
  
Kroh Ziu absentmindedly fingered the wound that he still had from that fight. He stared at the exit, and tried for the hundredth time to put his hand through it. He got shocked, as usual, and cursed his luck. He wished that he could escape this cursed prison and kill again...  
  
Wait, he thought. That sound. I remember that sound.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Kroh Ziu grinned. It was time to kill.  
  
He saw 4 men and a monster approaching, and then heard the 4 men gasp as they saw him.  
  
"H-hey, big H?" Finn said to Hsi Wu. "What the heck is that thing?"  
  
"How should I know?" Hsi Wu replied, raising an eyebrow. "It looks like a giant evil ice cube to me."  
  
"At last," Kroh Ziu growled. "I have victims. Who will be the first to die?"  
  
"You think you are a match for us?" Hsi Wu said. "No. You are weak. I can tell. One good fire blast would finish you off."  
  
Kroh Ziu growled. "You shall regret that. You'll never leave this place, and you shall never get this jewel," he said, holding the Jewel of Ice in his hand. Suddenly, a black blur ran towards Kroh Ziu and grabbed the jewel.  
  
"Mine," Ratso said, going back over to the rest of the group.  
  
"Mine," Hsi Wu said, taking it from Ratso. "And now, we're leaving," he added, turning to leave.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kroh Ziu screamed. He could care less about the Jewel of Ice, but he was not going to let the first victims that wandered into his prison escape. HE couldn't chase them, so he instead shouted out, "COWARDS!!!"  
  
Hsi Wu stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to look at the mutant still in the cave. "What did you call me?"  
  
"I called you a coward. You are fleeing. That makes you an ugly coward."  
  
Hsi Wu closed his eyes and smirked. "Really, my friend, judging by the your appearance, you are really in no position to mock my form. And as for being a coward..." He charged at the ice beast, only to get shocked by the spell that blocked the door. He hissed, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Good magic! No wonder you're stuck in there." Kroh Ziu laughed. "Well then...see you." With that, Hsi Wu jumped and punched the snowy ceiling, causing it to rumble. He turned to the Dark Hand and said, "You'd better back away." They moved away from the cave, and just in time, as 5 feet of snow collapsed, blocking the doorway to Kroh Ziu.  
  
"No! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!" Kroh Ziu screamed.  
  
"He blocked off the entrance, fool," Valmont said.  
  
"Have a nice eternity," Finn sniggered.  
  
Kroh Ziu screamed. He charged at the entrance, determined to get through it no matter how much it hurt. He pushed himself against the exit and didn't stop. After a few seconds, he was thrown against the floor and started to twitch. He started to run at the exit again, but fell the second he took a step. Soon, he couldn't even get up. He was paralyzed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That was to easy," Ratso said when they got out in the fresh air.  
  
"Tell me about it," Finn said. "So, where to next, Big H?"  
  
"I'm going to the chain of volcanoes in the oceans. That's where the most fire is."  
  
"Come again?" Ratso said.  
  
"I believe he means Hawaii," Valmont said.  
  
"Back up, back up," Finn said. "You're going? What about us?"  
  
"You're going to put the Jewel of Ice with the Jewel of Earth, at Valmont's. It'll be quicker if I fly there myself anyway." He took off to the direction of Hawaii, while the other walked in the direction of the airport.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hsi Wu reached Hawaii in a few minutes. He followed the compass and found that the location was in a mineshaft. He flew into it and walked to a wall where the Jewel of Fire was. He dug a tunnel and revealed a small room with the Jewel of Fire resting on a pedestal. He stared for a moment.  
  
"That's it?" he said. "That's the only defense they had?" He walked over to the Jewel of Fire and picked it up. "This was to easy," he laughed. As soon as he removed the Jewel, however, a wall of fire jetted up around him in every direction. He shouted out in surprise and dropped the Jewel. As soon as he did, the fire died away.  
  
'Oh, crud' he thought. 'This is bad. How am I going to get out of here? I'm not a fire demon like Shendu, how am I going to- Shendu! That's it! It's high time that demon put himself to good use. Heh heh heh.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shendu floated around the demon netherworld in fear. It had been 5 days since Hsi Wu had left, and he still hadn't thought of the escape plan he needed.. His brothers and sisters would now be finding out that there was no portal, and they would be even angrier than before. He was still worrying about his luck when he turned around and saw the last thing he expected to see.  
  
"HSI WU?!?!?!"  
  
"Shut up, Shendu!" Hsi Wu hissed. He was floating before Shendu in see- through form.  
  
"So. Hsi Wu couldn't make it on his own and got banished in the form of a ghost," Shendu smirked.  
  
"Don't flatter me so. I'm using a spell that allows me to send an after- image of myself here. Anyway, I need your help."  
  
"My help? MY HELP?! WHY WOULD I HELP YOU?!?!"  
  
Hsi Wu lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Well, well. This is what I get. Here I wanted to give a simple hello and how are you to my brother Shendu, and he merely screams at me. And I was going to get him his body and freedom back too." He turned around and sighed. "Oh, well..."  
  
Shendu's eyes got wide. "W-Wait, brother Hsi! P-Perhaps I was a little rude. Now, what was it you...needed help with?"  
  
Hsi Wu smirked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ready, Shendu?" Hsi Wu said, back in the real world?  
  
"Ready," Shendu said, from the demon prison.  
  
Hsi Wu picked up the Jewel of Fire, keeping the mind link between him and Shendu strong. When the flames rose up, Shendu used his power over fire to suppress them. Hsi Wu was able to climb through his tunnel and escape into the mineshaft. He bulleted out of the shaft, holding the ruby.  
  
"Shendu, that was perfect!" Hsi Wu exclaimed happily.  
  
"Thank you, brother. And now, I would like my life and freedom back."  
  
"Oh, yeah...rain check!" With that, Hsi Wu broke the mental bond and flew off, laughing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hsi Wu?" Shendu said. "Hsi Wu?!?!" Shendu then realized he had been tricked. "HIS WU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hsi Wu stopped in midair, looking around. He could have sworn he had heard...nah.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
"Perfect," Hsi Wu said, holding ¾ of the Shi-Hen-Ra in his hands. "Good Job, guys. Now we just have to get the other Jewel from Chan."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Valmont asked. "We've never been able to get anything away from him!"  
  
"Calm down, Valmont," Hsi Wu said. "I've got the plan right here," tapping his head. "Just listen..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Bye, everyone! I'm going to school!" Jade said, leaving Uncle's shop. She walked towards her school, but somebody grabbed her by the mouth and drew her into the alley. She kicked and screamed muffled, but stopped when she saw who it was that had her in such a tight grip.  
  
Valmont.  
  
She then saw another figure swoop into the alley. A figure holding a knife.  
  
"If you make one noise," His Wu said, "I will kill you. Understand?"  
  
Jade nodded her head.  
  
"Good," he said, grabbing Valmont's shoulders with his feet. "Let's go."  
  
They reached Valmont's place, where Hak Foo, Finn, and Ratso had been waiting.  
  
"Hey, they're here!" Ratso said to the others.  
  
"Yes," Hsi Wu said. "Now get the camera."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Gasps) Jade's in trouble! The four jewels have all been found! And...Shendu now hates Hsi Wu. Please review, and Chapter 9 will be out in a week or two! 


	9. Dreams and Reality

Hi all! I'm going to skip the stupid disclaimers and get right to the story. Cool? Cool.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Jackie," Chow said, looking up from one of Uncle's spell books, where everyone was trying to find away of defeating all of the Dark Hand and Hsi Wu.  
  
"What it is?"  
  
"Does Jade have any after-school stuff?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Because I just realized it's four."  
  
"What?!" Jackie screamed, jumping up and running to the door. "Jade," he shouted. "JADE!!!"  
  
"Jackie!!!" Uncle said, whacking Jackie in the head (Ow!). "That will not help!" He lead Jackie back inside. "Uncle is sure that if we wait, Jade will return." Suddenly, the window behind Uncle broke.  
  
"What the?!?!" Jackie said, turning around. Uncle was furious.  
  
"Rotten teenagers!" He walked over to the window. "UNCLE PAYS MONEY FOR THIS GLASS!!! BREAK SOMEONE ELSE'S WINDOW!!!"  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Chow said, getting up. "They threw a video in here." He picked it up and looked at it. "Unmarked. That's weird." He went to Uncle's television, with everyone in tow, and popped it in the VCR. The television turned to static for a moment, and saw a horrible thing.  
  
A horrible, grinning thing.  
  
"Hsi Wu," Jackie gasped.  
  
"Hello, Chan," Hsi Wu said, blocking everything else from view. "My apologies for the window, but I couldn't resist. Anyway, I have to let you in on a little secret. I'm having a friend over. And she just had to say hello to you." He backed away from the screen to reveal Jade, tied up, gagged, and Valmont holding a knife to her throat, while Finn and Hak Foo stood to the other side of her, sniggering.  
  
"Jade," everyone whispered.  
  
Hsi Wu grinned, "Jade. And if you want her to stay alive, you will deliver the Jewel of Water to Valmont's old hideout, the fish cannery, by midnight. If you don't, Jade WILL die." He smiled. "Have a nice day." He stared at the camera for a moment, and then looked behind it. "Is it off yet?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry boss," Ratso's voice said.  
  
Hsi Wu shook his head. "Idiot." With that, the tape ended. Everyone continued to stare at the TV for a moment.  
  
"What should we do?" Tohru asked.  
  
"What can we do?" Jackie said.  
  
"We could always give him a fake jewel," Chow suggested.  
  
"Aiy-ah!" Uncle yelled. "No good! He has the locator spell and he will know!" "Oh..." Chow said. "We must give him the Jewel of Earth and hope we get Jade back," Uncle said.  
  
"How do we know that he will return Jade?" Jackie asked.  
  
"We don't."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Jade, Jade, Jade," Hsi Wu said, looking at the struggling girl, "is this any way to react to seeing your old friend? I mean really, sure I used you to get my tail back, but otherwise I think I was a pretty nice guy, eh?"  
  
"Mmmph hmm hmmmmm phmmm mmm mm fffff phmmmmm!" Jade replied.  
  
Hsi Wu scratched his head. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Mmmph hmm hmmmmm phmmm mmm mm fffff phmmmmm," Jade replied slowly.  
  
Hsi Wu rolled his eyes and took the gag off Jade. "Now, what did you say?"  
  
"I said, you had better let me go or else!"  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Because, when Jackie and everyone else get here, they're going to-"  
  
"They're going to hand over the jewel or watch you turn into shish kebab. Now listen to me," Hsi Wu said, grabbing jade's head and pulling it closer to his. "You are the reason I was sent back into my prison in the first place, and you were the reason I almost missed getting through Shendu's portal. If I didn't need you, you wouldn't be around anymore, so count your blessings."  
  
"So," Jade gulped. "you're not letting me go?"  
  
"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. We'll see what happens when your teammates arrive. Speaking of which," he said, turning to the Dark Hand, "we need to set up for the final stage of the plan."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night...  
  
Jackie and company were standing in front of the old fish cannery.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Jackie asked, holding the Jewel of Water.  
  
"Ready," said Chow and Tohru.  
  
"Make sure you rescue Jade before anything else!" Uncle said, still flipping through a spell book while sitting on the ground.  
  
"Yes Uncle," Jackie said, still looking at the door.  
  
"It's 11:55," Chow said, glancing at his watch. "Let's do this."  
  
The three fighters walked through the door, while Uncle continued looking through books. They went through the entrance and surveyed the area. Hak Foo, Finn, and Ratso were standing around Jade, still tied up, gagged, and with a knife to her throat.  
  
"Well, at least you're punctual," Hak Foo said.  
  
"Where are Hsi Wu and Valmont?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Eh, Valmont's getting some shut eye, and Big H got bored and went for a nighttime flight. But that's not important. What is important is that you hand over that jewel."  
  
"Give us Jade first."  
  
"No. Give us the jewel first."  
  
"Jade."  
  
"Jewel."  
  
"Jade!"  
  
"Jewel!"  
  
"JADE!!!"  
  
"JEWEL!!!" He brought the knife a little closer to Jade. Jackie moved back a step and gave in. "Alright. Jewel. But you must promise to free Jade."  
  
"Fine. Whatever." Jackie walked up to Ratso and handed him the jewel. "Oooh. Shiny." Ratso said. Finn then untied Jade from the chair and threw her towards Jackie. Jackie caught her and un-gagged her went back over to Chow and Tohru. "Okay, you guys, now what?" Jackie asked the Dark Hand.  
  
"Now comes the fun part," Finn said, throwing the knife to a corner.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chow said, worried.  
  
"This is what he means," Jade said.  
  
"Wha?" Jackie said, confused.  
  
Jade crouched over, and then jumped into the air. Her hair turned into three spiked while her skin went gray. Wings sprouted from her back, and she grew larger and changed form.  
  
Jackie, Chow, and Tohru yelped in surprise. "Hsi Wu!!!"  
  
Hsi Wu laughed evilly. "Indeed I am. And thank you for the final piece of the Shi-Hen-Ra."  
  
Jackie was furious. "Where is Jade, you monster?!?!"  
  
"Don't worry about her. Worry about yourself." He walked over to Ratso and took the jewel from him. "Be right back." He zipped to another room and zipped back with the other jewels. "All right then, what did that chi- sorceress say before I killed her?" he mumbled to himself. "Oh, yeah. Yeah. Ice, earth, water, and fire! I call upon you!" The four jewels began to shine brightly and float into the air, rumbling. Suddenly, they shot at each other, causing a flash of brilliant white light. Soon, a glowing white sphere (sound familiar?) began to float chest high in the air.  
  
"Wow..." Jackie gasped.  
  
"So that's the Shi-Hen-Ra..."Chow said.  
  
"It's a-a-amazing," stuttered Finn.  
  
"And it's mine," grinned Hsi Wu, reaching out a hand. "All-" he was cut off, though, as a sharp pain shot through his chest, causing to fly back several yards.  
  
"Mine," Hak Foo finished.  
  
"Hak Foo!" shouted Hsi Wu. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"You do not deserve this power, demon boy. I should be the one to possess it."  
  
"You dirty double-crosser!!" Hsi Wu said, enraged. "You dare to do this to me, after I promise you part of my kingdom?!"  
  
"Hey," Ratso said, "why don't we get a part?"  
  
"...Shut up."  
  
"Why settle for a part," Hak Foo said, "when I can have it all!" He reached his hand out to the Shi-Hen-Ra, but was cut off as Hsi Wu flew into him, sending him back. "OVER MY DEAD WINGS!!!" he screamed, punching Hak Foo's face. "Fine," Hak Foo said, throwing Hsi Wu over his shoulders.  
  
"Should we?" Tohru asked, glancing at Chow.  
  
"Definitely," he said, smirking. They charged at the Shi-Hen-Ra, only to be blocked by Finn and Ratso. "Don't even think about it, ya traitors," Finn said.  
  
"Hey, Finn? Shouldn't we touch the Shi-Hen-Ra instead if Hsi Wu?" Ratso asked.  
  
"Nah. Being the boss is too much work. I'm happy with being a minion."  
  
Meanwhile, Hak Foo was desperately trying to make contact with Hsi Wu, but he wasn't having much luck. "Really, Hak Foo, do you think this will beat me?" he said, flying backwards to avoid a punch and a knee. "Too bad you went up against a demon." Hak Foo punched. "Missed." He kicked. "Missed again." Hsi Wu grabbed Hak's shoulders and somersaulted behind him, causing the redhead to stumble. Hak Foo growled as he faced him again. "Why don't you stand still and let me hit you?!?!"  
  
Hsi Wu chuckled. "Is that all you wanted? Fine, I'll give you a free hit. I won't even block it." Hak Foo stared at the demon for a moment, then charged, delivering his most powerful punch possible, which hit Hsi Wu squarely on the jaw. He remained motionless for a second, then closed his eyes and grinned. "Pathetic."  
  
Hak Foo gaped at Hsi Wu, unable to regain his composure. That was his strongest punch! Hsi Wu couldn't be just standing there, smiling!  
  
"Do you see now, Hak Foo? You were a fool to challenge me. I am much stronger than you will ever be. Now, is it my turn?" Hak Foo remained motionless. "I'll take that as a yes." Hsi Wu quickly grabbed the back of Hak Foo's head and brought it zooming into his knee. Hak Foo grabbed his face and reared back, howling in pain. Hsi Wu took the chance to kick Hak Foo in the stomach. He then hit Hak Foo with an uppercut. Hak Foo stumbled backwards again and fell flat on his back. Hsi Wu grinned. "Well, that takes care of that." He began to walk towards the others, but stopped as he heard Hak Foo moaning, getting up. Hsi Wu turned to face him. "You don't give up, do you?" He grinned. "It's too bad. You would have made a good ally."  
  
Hak Foo looked at the demon and spat at him.  
  
He was on the ground, unconscious, before he could blink.  
  
"Alright. I don't think he'll be getting up any time soon." Hsi Wu walked back to the Shi-Hen-Ra and the rest of his audience.  
  
"That," Ratso said, "was cool."  
  
"Thank you. Excuse me for a moment." He walked out of the main room and into one of the smaller ones. He grabbed his jaw and screamed, "OW!! OW!! OOOOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!! OOOOOOW!!!" Then, he walked back into the main room.  
  
"And now, I will claim my prize."  
  
He once again reached out to the glowing sphere. As he was about to touch it and gain infinite power, the sphere suddenly cracked and broke into a million pieces. Hsi Wu stood dumbfounded. "What? What happened?" He looked on the floor and saw a knife lying on the ground among the shards, which were rapidly disappearing. "NO!!! My Shi-Hen-Ra!!! My power!!!" He looked up. "Who did that?"  
  
"Hello?" Said a voice from Hsi Wu's side. He turned to see a very familiar girl. "JADE?!?!?! How? I left you tied up with Valmont!"  
  
"Tch. I got myself untied, and when he was chasing me, he ran into a pipe."  
  
Hsi Wu gritted his teeth. "You...you destroyed my source of power. You destroyed my plans. You...all of you...destroyed EVERYTHING!!!" He turned to Finn and Ratso.  
  
"Destroy them now."  
  
"Got it," said Ratso and Finn at the same time. The two charged at Jackie and company. Jackie and Chow prepared to charge, but Tohru stepped in front of them.  
  
"I have a score to settle," he said, running at Finn and Ratso. They both hit him in the head, but not before he was a chance to punch at their arms, breaking one each. They fell to the ground and howled in pain as Tohru fell, out cold.  
  
"Maybe I should have done a spell to raise their endurance...oh, well." He picked up Tohru and threw him to join Hak Foo.  
  
"You to sit this one out."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Finn said sarcastically, clutching his arm and backing away along with Ratso.  
  
Hsi Wu turned to face Chow and Jackie. "Well, then, it seems it's just you two and me."  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Jade said angrily.  
  
"No Jade. You will not fight," said Jackie, looking at her.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Jade, run," Jackie said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll take care of Hsi Wu," Chow told her.  
  
"You'll take care of me? You wish." Hsi Wu said, pouncing.  
  
Jade stopped for a second, in thought. 'Wait a minute. I could have sworn I heard that before. But where...my dream! This is the same as my dream! The glowing sphere, the stuff they just said, everything! But that means...one of them is going to-'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off, however, as someone screamed in pain.  
  
Chow howled in pain, and Jade gasped in shock as she saw why. Hsi Wu's entire arm was thrust through Chow's stomach, and Jade could see two of Hsi Wu's fingers protruding from his back. Blood was seeping down his shirt. Hsi Wu grinned and violently jerked his arm out of Chow, causing him to drop to the floor.  
  
"It looks like I got some of your vital organs," Hsi Wu said. "You should be dead in about half a minute. That's what you get for betraying me." He flew back to wait for Jackie.  
  
(Insert sad Yu Yu Hakusho music here)  
  
"Chow!" Jade yelled, rushing towards him. "Chow! Please get up! Please!"  
  
"Chow," Jackie said, bending down toward him. "I see now that you were on our side all along. You pushed me out of the way and took the blow. I am sorry I doubted you. I really am."  
  
Chow grinned weakly, his life fading. "For...get about it...Jackie. S'cool. But...but please..."  
  
"What?" Jackie asked anxiously.  
  
"......................Beat him." His head then went limp.  
  
Jackie stared at him for a moment, then turned to face Hsi Wu.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Chow..." Finn and Ratso whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chow!!! Nooooooooooo!!! (Breaks down, then recovers). Anyway, please review, and I get the next chapter up...um...soonish. Poor Chow... -.- 


	10. Saying Goodbye

Hello! Ready for the last chapter? I hope you are because this is it! Sorry I was late but I was on a (looks around to see if any relatives are around) very boring, very long vacation. But I'll make up for it with a hopefully wonderful ending! So here it is, pull up a seat and grab some Chunky Puffs, because here it comes, Chapter Ten, "Saying Goodbye"!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well," Hsi Wu said, grinning mockingly at Jackie, who was walking furiously toward him. "This is what it comes down to, eh, Chan, you and me? I'm not surprised, personally."  
  
"You will not walk away from this fight, Hsi Wu," Jackie said furiously. He then turned to Jade. "Jade, hide now."  
  
"G-got it," she said, sensing something different about Jackie. She left Chow's body and hid behind a bunch of crates.  
  
"Chan? Is that you? You seem a bit upset... ooh, I know why," he said, glancing over at Chow. "It's because of your friend, right?"  
  
"I misjudged him. He was not a bad person. And for him," Jackie said, getting into his stance, "I will defeat you."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Hsi Wu said, smirking. "You're upset, and you think that this is one of those action plays of ancient times. Hero's friend dies, and he finds the strength inside him to defeat his enemy, right? Chan, we're not in a story created by some bored mortal. But you'll learn that soon enough." With that, Hsi Wu charged at Jackie, who charged back at him. They both jumped into the air and threw a kick at each other. Jackie landed first, on his feet. Hsi Wu landed second, falling flat on his chest.  
  
"Ow..." he said, slowly getting up. He turned to look at Jackie. "Oh, I see. You're stronger than the others. Well then, try THIS!!!" He ran at Jackie and suddenly flew up into the air. He shot down suddenly, all his claws aimed at Jackie. Jackie stood still.  
  
"What's wrong with you Chan?" Hsi Wu said, still shooting down. "Afraid? Then I'll-" he was cut of though, as Jackie suddenly jumped to the side, causing both of Hsi Wu hands to become stuck into the ground.  
  
"What the?" he put his feet on the ground and began to tug. "Come on, come on, come out!" He was so busy trying to free himself, he didn't notice Jackie running at him, so when he punched Hsi Wu in the head with both hands, it hurt much more than if he had been ready. He flew backwards about 30 feet and eventually crashed into the wall.  
  
"No..." Hsi Wu said, slowly getting up again. "How is it possible? He's stronger than all the others. Chow, Hak Foo, Tohru, all of them." He grinned slowly. "Alright then. No more fooling around. If he's going to be serious, then I might as well be too." With that, he snapped his fingers, and the three remaining Shadowkhan that he controlled appeared.  
  
"Shadowkhan, destroy Chan."  
  
The Shadowkhan moved quickly toward Chan and moved to attack him, but Jackie didn't flinch. He disposed of the first one with a kick to the stomach. The second was taken down with a punch in the face. And the third was eliminated with a head butt to the head. They all disappeared with a Dark Chi Enforcer-ish poof.  
  
"You're next, Hsi..." Jackie started, looking at where Hsi Wu used to be standing, but all that he saw was air. "...Wu?" He suddenly grunted in pain as something hard hit him in the back. He fell to the ground and was kicked onto his back. Something then landed on his stomach. Jackie opened his eyes and saw Hsi Wu with one foot on his stomach, smiling evilly. "You are a fool. You should have known the Shadowkhan were too weak to beat you, but are excellent for a diversion. Now it is over. You may have destroyed the Shi-Hen-Ra, but there are many other weaker chi-spells that can strengthen me and allow me to rule the world. After I defeat you and Jade, I shall force your Uncle to reveal them to me. GOODBYE!!!"  
  
Suddenly, someone punched Hsi Wu in the face and kicked him in the legs, causing him to topple over, releasing Jackie. Jackie got up, clutched his stomach, and looked to see who it was who helped him. "What? This is impossible!" he said.  
  
Hsi Wu looked up and was shocked as well. "No way! Finn and Ratso? What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Finn asked, clutching his arm in pain. "Fighting you."  
  
"I see that, you treacherous fools. But why?"  
  
"You killed Chow," Ratso said plainly.  
  
"...And?"  
  
"What do you mean 'and'?!?!?!" Finn shouted angrily. "Dude, the three of us were total family. We can't let this go down."  
  
"What do you mean? You were ready to kill him!"  
  
"No," Ratso said. "We only fought Tohru. We didn't hurt Chow; we only punched him once. But we wouldn't let anyone kill him. Not even Hak Foo."  
  
"And definitely not you," Finn said. Then he turned and looked over to Jackie, who looked at him. "Look Chan, we don't like you, and you don't like us. But let's agree to a truce for now, cool?"  
  
Jackie looked at him for a moment. "Agreed."  
  
Hsi Wu closed his eyes and shook his head. "Note to self, when I rule the world, make sure to get non-treacherous underlings." He glared at the injured three and frowned. "Fine then, I shall destroy you all!" With that, he jumped into the air.  
  
"Look out!" Jackie called.  
  
Hsi Wu started to charge down again as he did before. The three below him dodged as Jackie did before. Hsi Wu, though, didn't crash again. At the last moment, he swooped up and kicked Finn in the arm. Finn screamed in pain as Hsi Wu landed.  
  
"That's dirty!" Ratso yelled. "You're aiming for his busted arm!"  
  
Hsi Wu remained motionless for a moment, and then smirked. "So?" He then charged at Jackie, who didn't have a chance to move. Before he made contact, though, Ratso jumped and kicked Hsi Wu in the head. He flew in the other direction, but did a back flip and regained control of himself. "If that's the best you've got, then you're in trouble," he laughed.  
  
"Oh, it's not, dude," Finn said from next to him. Hsi Wu turned around and was immediately punched in the gut. He fell backwards, and Finn breathed deeply while clutching his arm. "It's not."  
  
"I see," Hsi Wu said, getting up for the (how many times was it now?) time. Then maybe I should bring it up a bit." He flew into the air, and started to power up (think Goku). Finn, Ratso, and Jackie stood nonplussed. "What is he doing?" Jackie wondered.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Hsi Wu yelled. Lightning was crackling around him. "I'm a master of the sky, and all that goes with it!" He took a deep breath, and blew out...  
  
A cloud.  
  
"A cloud?" Ratso laughed.  
  
"That's all you got?" Fin said. "A cloud?"  
  
"Yes," Hsi Wu said. "A cloud." Suddenly, the cloud began to move. It took the shape of a warrior with a huge sword. The cloud-warrior swung his sword, hitting part of a machine and leaving a huge dent in it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the three screamed as they ran, the cloud warrior closely behind him. Jackie looked behind him and saw the sword of the warrior heading straight towards him. He jumped onto one of the fish canning machines and just missed getting the sword through his back. He jumped into the air and tried to kick the warrior, but he went right through it. He landed on the ground behind the warrior, who turned around and growled at him. The warrior lashed his sword out, but Jackie was able to grab it by the flat ends. He yanked it out of the cloud-warrior's hands and swung it at his, but the sword simply went through him painlessly. All of a sudden the snow warrior hit Jackie's arms, which caused him to drop the sword. He started to back away, but the cloud warrior grabbed his with one hand and held him down. He held the sword in the air, ready to slice it down.  
  
"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Jackie whimpered, closing his eyes. Suddenly, the cloud warrior blew away from Jackie, who felt a strong breeze. He turned to see what was the cause of it and saw Ratso holding a huge fan that was used to cool down factory workers. The cloud warrior started to become disfigured and started to shrink until he was totally gone.  
  
"Whoa," Jade said from the sidelines.  
  
"What the?" Hsi Wu said, shocked. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Simple," Ratso said. "He's a cloud. Wind pushes clouds and changes their shapes. A lot of wind will make clouds break apart."  
  
"Since when did you get so smart?" Hsi Wu asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually," Finn said, "it was my plan."  
  
"Need I repeat myself?"  
  
Finn frowned angrily. "Why don't you get down here and fight us like a man...bat...demon...thing!"  
  
Hsi Wu grinned. "Fine. No more fooling around. I'll finish you all quickly." Hsi Wu shot down from the air and landed. "Who's gonna be first?"  
  
"I will!" Ratso yelled, running toward Hsi Wu. He tried to punch him, but Hsi Wu sidestepped it and hit him it the back with his knee. Ratso fell over, but he was still able to slowly get up. He kept trying to hit him, but since he could only use one of his arms, Hsi Wu was easily able to dodge all his punches. He grabbed Ratso's broken arm and swung him around. After a few seconds, he let Ratso go, making him crash into a machine. He slumped to the floor, still conscious but unable to get up.  
  
"One down," Hsi Wu said. "Who's next?"  
  
"Chan," Finn said to Jackie. "Let's fight him at the same time, cool?"  
  
"Okay," Jackie said. They then attacked Hsi Wu. Hsi Wu was able to block some of their hits, but they came onto him with such ferociousness that most of their attacks were able to make contact. They were able to get him to the floor, but then he jumped away from them, gasping for breath.  
  
He turned to them, growling angrily. "Take THIS!!!" He ran at them and grabbed Jackie's head. He slammed it into Finn's head, causing them both to fall over. Before they could regain composure, Hsi Wu grabbed Finn's throat with his tail and held him up. Then, he pummeled Jackie with his fists. When he knew that Jackie couldn't fight, he turned his attention to Finn. "You're next," he said evilly.  
  
"Um..." Finn chocked out. "Bad day?"  
  
"You bet," Hsi Wu said.  
  
"Got you!" Finn said. He kicked Hsi Wu in the gut twice, causing him to loosen the grip of his tail a little. He then kicked Hsi Wu in the jaw, making him let go of Finn. Finn then grabbed Hsi Wu's tail and started to spin him around like Hsi Wu had done to Ratso. Before Finn could let go, however, Hsi Wu shot into the air again, with Finn hanging from his tail with and hand. He shook his tail vigorously, and Finn lost his grip. He fell through the sky and landed with a rather loud thump. Hsi Wu landed next to him and dropped to one knee, panting.  
  
"You guys...were almost the winners...amazing..." he said, getting up. "But enough is enough. This is the end." He raised his hands, claws extended. "Good bye!" Suddenly, he was hit hard in the back of the head. Hsi Wu stumbled and tripped over Finn. He slowly got up and clutched the back of his head, wincing in pain. He turned and saw someone who made him completely lose it.  
  
"Y...you...you...not you..." he stammered. "It...can't be...!"  
  
"But it is," Chow said, ginning. "Miss me?" It was Chow, and he was completely fine, except for his shirt, which had two rather large holes in them.  
  
"Chow?" Jackie said from the ground.  
  
"Ch...Chow..."Finn said happily.  
  
"You're alive, man!" wheezed Ratso.  
  
"You can't be here!" Hsi Wu screamed. "I killed you! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!!"  
  
"Oh, I should be dead," Chow said, grinning. "And I would be dead if it wasn't for this!" He pulled something out of his pocket and started to toss it in the air. Hsi Wu soon saw what it was.  
  
"I...I don't believe it. There's no way you could have...known. Why...WHY DID YOU HAVE THE HORSE TALISMAN WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"It was just good luck," Chow said. "And my wound was so great, it must have taken a little time for it to kick in." He tossed the talisman to Jackie. "Here man, pass this around."  
  
"Thanks," he moaned.  
  
"You stupid, lucky mortal! I'll still defeat you!"  
  
"No you won't, you're weak from fighting everyone else."  
  
"I still have enough energy to defeat you!" Hsi Wu said.  
  
"We'll see," Chow said, attacking. Hsi Wu tried to punch him, but Chow dodged it and uppercut him. "That was for Ratso," he said. While Hsi Wu was still reeling from the hit, Chow punched him in the gut. "That was for Finn." Hsi Wu was furious. He lashed at Chow and managed to hit him. He grinned and started to strike at Chow without any plan. After a few hits to the chest, Chow grabbed both of Hsi Wu's wrists. "Was that the best you can do?" he asked mockingly. "No," Hsi Wu said. He freed his wrists and grabbed Chow, flying into the air. When he reached the ceiling, he threw Chow down. Chow, however, was able to grab one of Hsi Wu's wings.  
  
"Huh?" Hsi Wu said right before he fell with Chow. Chow threw Hsi Wu, making him slam into the ground first. "Ooooh," moaned Hsi Wu right before Chow landed on him. "OOOOOOFFF!!!" moaned Hsi Wu.  
  
"Hey, thanks for breaking my fall, pal," Chow said, getting up. "Now then." He picked Hsi Wu up and threw him into a large machine. "That was for Jackie." Hsi Wu rose to his feet, half conscious. "And this..." he said, kicking Hsi Wu in the chest, causing him to topple over, "was for wrecking my favorite shirt."  
  
"Go Chow," Jade said from behind the crates.  
  
Chow saw the knife that destroyed the Shi-Hen-Ra and picked it up. "Time to end it," he said, twirling it in his hand. He walked into over to the crumpled mess that was Hsi Wu. "Now you can spend eternity in the human netherworld." He raised the knife into the air, but before he could bring it down, two fingers whacked him on the head.  
  
"Ow!" he said, dropping the knife, which landed harmlessly on the ground. "Old man?"  
  
"Magic must defeat magic," Uncle said, having recently entered the cannery unnoticed. "And it is Uncle to you!"  
  
"Right," mumbled Chow. Uncle pulled out a large sword and a puffer fish and began to chant a chi-spell as Finn, Ratso, Jade and Jackie joined them, healed.  
  
"You moe guae guae fie dee chow, you moe guae guae fie dee chow, you moe guae guae fie dee chow..."  
  
As he chanted, the sword began to glow green, and in Hong Kong, a demon door opened. Back in San Fran, the puffer fish glowed green and shot a green light at Hsi Wu. He rose into the air and flew in the direction of Hong Kong. When he almost reached the demon door, he opened his eyes and saw it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed as he passed through the door and it closed, permanently.  
  
"Um, Uncle?" Jackie asked him. "What did you do."  
  
"It was a transportation spell combined with the spell to open Shendu's portal."  
  
"What?" Jade asked. "But his door was sealed forever!"  
  
"No Jade. As long as one demon passed through that door, it could not yet be sealed forever. But now that the demon has returned, every demon door has been sealed forever. One more thing," he said, turning to Finn and Ratso. "Since the demon is no longer in this realm, you have lost the power he gave you."  
  
"...Aw, man," Ratso said.  
  
"Yay!!!" Jade said, jumping up and down. "We won! We won! We won! No more demons!"  
  
"Hey guys," Chow said, turning to Finn and Ratso. "I heard what you said when I was healing, and...well...thanks."  
  
"Hey, no prob, man." Finn said, patting his back.  
  
"But you know I'm not coming back, right?"  
  
"We figured you'd say that," Ratso said. "But it's okay."  
  
"Yeah, you do what you gotta do," Finn said. He turned to Jackie. "And we're enemies again tomorrow, Chan. Don't forget."  
  
"I won't," Jackie said. "But it was nice while it lasted."  
  
"Whatever," Finn said. "We've gonna find Valmont and get out of here. See you." Finn left the room and Ratso followed, carrying Hak Foo. "Come on, big guy," he said.  
  
"Ouch," a voice said from behind the good guys. They turned around and saw Tohru getting up. He looked at Jackie, Chow, Uncle, and Jade and blinked. "What did I miss?"  
  
Jackie laughed. "I'll explain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
"Are you sure about this, Chow?" Jackie asked him. Chow was holding a few suitcases with all his stuff in them. He was leaving San Francisco and was going to start a new life.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive. I don't think I could look at this place again after everything that's happened."  
  
"Well, I hope you have a good life," Jackie said.  
  
"I will miss you, old friend," Tohru said.  
  
"Same here," said Jade.  
  
"Here," Uncle said, handing Chow an ankh. "This will bring you good luck in your future endeavors."  
  
"Thanks," Chow grinned. He heard a beep from my outside. "Oh, that's my cab. Bye guys. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." And with that, he left.  
  
"So that's it?" Jade asked.  
  
"Not exactly," Jackie said, suddenly seriously. "You are in trouble for throwing a knife, Jade."  
  
"What?!?" she asked, shocked. "But-But I did it to save the world! Come on Jackie!!!"  
  
"No, Jade. You are grounded for one month." Jade pouted and started to go to her room. Jackie softened a little. "But since you did save the world, I suppose we can make it two days." Jade ran back and hugged Jackie. "Thank you!"  
  
"No problem," he grinned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three days later...  
  
"Shendu..." Tchang Zu said to the fire demon as the demons returned from their pointless quest. "There was no portal, Shendu..."  
  
"Yes, brother..." Xiao Fung said. "Do you know what that means?"  
  
"But my brothers and sisters!!!" Shendu pleaded. "P-p-perhaps the portal was destroyed! Or it was moved! Or..." He was cut off, though, as he saw Hsi Wu floating gloomily from rock to rock.  
  
"Hsi Wu!" Bai Tsa said. "what are you doing here? You escaped!"  
  
"Yes, well..." he started, not able to admit he failed. He spied Shendu and came up with an idea. "Shendu used his magic and forced me back through his portal!"  
  
"What?!?!" Dai Gui said. "You would doom our only freed sibling to this realm again?! You will regret that!" The demons began advancing on Shendu.  
  
"No, my siblings! H-he is lying! He is lying!!!" Shendu said while fleeing his siblings.  
  
Hsi Wu sat on the edge of a rock and watched the pursuit. He sighed. "The world would have been nice...but there's no place like home." Just then, the edge of the rock crumbled, making Hsi Wu tumble ten feet and fall on a rock below.  
  
"Ow."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ta-da!!! My story, finished complete, done! I personally love it, and I hope you do to. I'd like to give many thanks to all those who reviewed, thanks to FF.net for existing, and 50 points to everyone who knew about the horse talisman. But...somehow, the story seems...unfinished. Wanting... (thinks and snaps fingers) I've got it. As my encore, I shall give you my personal "Ask Jackie"!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(We see the real Jackie Chan practicing martial arts)  
  
KND Operative: (Voice over) Hey, Jackie!  
  
Jackie: (Stops practicing) Yes?  
  
KND Operative: (Voice over) What would you do if you saw one of the demons from your show?  
  
Jackie: When I was child, I was afraid of monsters. I always sleep with bedroom light on. When I would sleep sometimes I would say, "Monster under my bed! AAH!". As I grow up, I learn that there are no monsters. Today, I am not afraid of demons.  
  
Hsi Wu: (Runs over) BOO!!!  
  
Jackie: (Screams and runs out of building) DEMON!!!  
  
Hsi Wu: (smiles big like Jade and gives peace sign)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you so much! Read, review, and goodbye! (Bows) 


End file.
